


Remember Me?

by aficariacx



Series: Remember Me? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Amnesia, F/M, Feels, Female Frisk, Frisk is an adult, I'll add more tags along the way, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Swearing, alot of swearing lol, i think, monsters are living above ground, relationships or not, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I remember was trudging along the mountains as a fourteen-year old kid!" I screamed aloud. "I just want to enjoy my life here and now- I don't want any more complications!" Sans simply shrugged, "Well kid, that's not what you've said to me a month ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by.... Siviosanei's Flowerfell AU  
> But not really Flowerfell AU. :)
> 
> This whole story will be through Frisk's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all need any information or questions about the story thus far,  
> I'm contact-able through tumblr!
> 
> https://aficaria.tumblr.com 
> 
> Hit me up with asks if you like ;)

Of all the crap, crappy and crappier nights I had in my overly crappy life. On a scale of one to ten we’re probably talking a minus five. Well, it wasn’t like I had high standards especially with a life like mine.

                Despite the blister hurting on my foot each time I took a step, I didn’t care. I just wanted to get out of this shit hole. _But Frisk, it is only just depression_. Well, screw everyone else. It’s not as easy as going to talk to someone you trust. I had no one, especially since my family had ditched me since I was a kid. No idea why, don’t even care.

                Rain spatters down my collar as I trudged through the forest. I’m holding my denim back pack over my head as a makeshift umbrella, but it’s not exactly waterproof. So screw me and my luck—actually, screw the weather man for forecasting an _extremely sunny_ day. I just want to find shelter, a tree or something. But it seems my life just doesn’t seem to get any worse each day. I had the worse luck ever.

                From afar, I could hear the thunder roaring loudly. Looks like it’ll be stormy outside, quick everyone! Go home and get warm…no, not for me. Grumbling to myself, my hike turn into a sprint. I had to get away from the rain or maybe for once, God could answer my prayers for some good luck. Tripping over a stump I didn’t noticed, I cursed under my breath.

Guess not.

                My toes are screaming in agony. I’m never buying any shoes from Cut-Price stores ever again. I bought these boots from last week sales—getting myself ready for this trip to “away from here”. They were a half a size smaller, and despite my begging—the sales girl said it would stretch in a week time. Well I call bull, especially with my foot facing torment. Then again, I believed her. I’m such a naïve child. Letting out a tired sigh, I pushed myself up and continued my search for any signs of refuge.

It’s alright Frisk. Doesn’t matter, hiking up a mountain—especially Mount Ebott is a suicide mission after all. I probably don’t even need to wear shoes in my life anymore. Heck, I don’t need to worry about anything anymore. Sure, it had felt numb from the start. That, everything thrown at me—literally thrown, I didn’t feel pain anymore. But why does my toes hurt now?

Probably cause you’re the reason to your own pain. _Oh._               

                The rain was getting heavier and so does my heart. Thinking about the past really does sucked—especially how even when I had been so ready to die from the beginning. Okay, it was just a few months ago. I am determined to survive through this rain. It was pathetic, but I wanted to—I was determined. Clutching my bag over my head, I run further up the hill, skidding slightly, shouting with all my might.

                “FUCK EVERYTHING!!”

                I didn’t know if I was shedding tears, but my vision was getting blur. Probably from the rain Frisk, you had never cried since forever. But my eyes hurt, and I knew in my guts that so does my heart and soul. I continue running blindly through the woods.

                Even as my foot skids on the extremely wet dirt, I wasn’t sure what was happening. Then, as I was falling, my thoughts rush with disbelief; I’ve slipped over a stupid leaf without realizing there was a gigantic hole in front of me. I’m tumbling right over, like a character slipping from a banana peel in those old time cartoons. I scrabble desperately to grab onto something, anything to stop my fall. But I can’t stop myself—

                Fuck.

                My vision started to fade—there was no more light in sight. I was going to die, I was going to—This is going to hurt a fuck ton.

 

} -- {

 

**_Frisk?_ **

God, my head hurts. How long have I been awake? Is it morning yet?

                I feel like I have a hang over. No, that’s not right. I don’t remember drinking anything last night. Wait, what happened last night? Oh god, it hurts even more thinking about it. Okay, whatever I did yesterday—not doing it again, ever. No siree, no Frisk.

                I feel so woozy, like shit actually. I can’t even think..let alone…

 

} -- {

 

 **_Frisk, you idiot. Wake up_ ** _._

Oww—shit. How long was I out?

                My head is splitting itself and it feels so foggy and confusing. And I’m quenched. This is most monster hang-over I ever had. Oh god, past Frisk—if you were really drinking yesterday, no more alcohol lady.

                **_Frisk, for God’s sake. You weren’t drinking at all._**

                Wait, was that a voice? It’s different from mine.

                **_Frisk_** —

                No, I’m going to sleep…

 

} -- {

 

 

How long was I awake? A minute? Five? Half an hour, maybe? It was kind of hard to tell.

                What day is it anyways?

                **_It’s a Tuesday._**

Oh.

                For a moment I just lay still. My head was pounding with a rhythmic pain, like some sort of massive concrete-breaker. My lips was parched and I was aching all over. My skin felt so dry—as if it was sand paper.

                **_How dramatic._**

                Ah, and there’s a different voice in my head now. Ugh, what the hell happened yesterday? What’s wrong with my brain? It’s like a fog descended over everything. Everything feels so wrong, it felt like I’m missing something—like I’m forgetting something really, ** _really_** important. What was it?

                **_Oh god, this is hilarious._**

Ugh, shut up voice in my head. I don’t need someone else to remind me how shitty my life is—what’s more with the big black hole in my mind. What the hell is wrong with me, I even have a conscience that has a conscience of its own. I’m going crazy.

                **_HAHAHAHA, you think I’m your conscience?_**

                Yeap, definitely going crazy. I’m never walking in the rain again—wait I remembered I was walking in the rain. Concentrating, I tried to remember last night as hard as I can—but what’s all that is coming to my head was stupid and unnecessary stuffs. Old memories and images from the past, old painful tale of bullying and depression, flashing through my mind in a random order.

                Blue…flowers…in..pots?

                The matron of the church….telling me that I was supposed to be home by nine…

                **_You killing everyone_**.

                Wait, no. That’s not true. I had never killed anyone in my life before. Never had I even agreed the life of crime and murder was for me. Why would I hurt people when I had ran away from home because of getting hurt in the first place? That is more ridiculous than the sky falling down—or monsters existing. Ahaha…. right. That would be so weird beyond hell.

                **_Wait, what? Monsters do exis—_**

                “F-Frisk?”

                Looking up, my eyes widen in shock. At the door, stood a very tall white…goat..monster? The hell, is it Halloween?

                “Uhm..” I stammered, not knowing what to ask.

                “Oh dear! You’re awake! Wait—“ The white fluffy goat thing placed the flowers into a vase before settling it on the bed side table. “I’ll go get the nurse.”

                With a huge effort, I incline my head a few inches. Shit, what the hell—

                I’m lying in a brightly lit white room, on a …metal bed. There’s a panel of buttons to my right, a bunch of un-opened gifts on the night stand branching towards the floor leading to the toilet door. With a heavy gulp, I inched my eyes to my wrist—I see an IV drip in my left hand, attached to it was a bag of fluid.

                Holy shit, this is not happening _. I’m in a hospital_?

                What’s going on? What happened?

                **_Geez Frisky-pie, you really did hit your head hard._**

Fuck, Frisk think. What the hell happened last night? I mentally prod my brain, but it’s a big, useless, empty balloon. I need a strong cup of coffee—stat.

                **_Frisk, for God’s sake stop panicking it’s making my head hurt!_**

Shut up brain! I need to think. I try peering around the hospital room for clues—but my eyes hurt a lot. Eyes, hurt..Yes! I was.. I remember I was crying.. in..the rain! I was crying in the rain because I was climbing up a mountain. But what then? I have to be able to remember something else. Hitting my head hard? Did I fell?

                **_Finally you got something right, hell yeah you fell. Hurts butts._**

Oh god, I’m really starting to go crazy. Ignoring the extremely sarcastic voice in my head, I pushed my mind to its limits. I’m holding on to my one fragment of memory, like it’s an island in the ocean. God, what happened in that mountain? It was raining and I was crying.. I was..running..and…I fell….in a…

                **_In a hole you idiot. You fell underground._**

Yes! I fell in a hole. Oh God, the matron will kill me. Especially since I stayed in the hospital throughout summer. I had no insurance, I had no will—nope, financially broke. I need to talk to her, I need to apologise!

                **_Wait—what?_**

                Looking around the room, I searched for my denim backpack. Shit, where’s my bag? I need my phone. Where’s all my stuff? Wait..was I mugged? Shit, that has to be it. I was probably found by someone else. Maybe a homeless man and he decided to rob me clean before calling the police for me. I, I need to find the matron—but with no phone, what the hell am I supposed to do?

                A knock was heard through the door, and the goat monster came back with a nurse and a doctor beside her. I couldn’t help but feel nervous. If it was Halloween, why isn’t the nurse at least in one of those weird masks they wear each year? Hm, maybe they changed that idea?

                “Ah, Frisk. It seems that you’re finally awake.” The doctor says before striding beside me. “How are you feeling?”

                “Uhm, I’m fine. Just.. really thirsty and uh.. my head hurts a lot?”

                “Oh dearie me, I’ll go get you some pain killers.” The nurse smiles and brings me a plastic cup of water before helping me up. “Here, drink this.”

                “Thanks,” I say after gulping the water. “So…I’m guessing I’m uh…in a hospital?”

                The doctor smiles, “Sorry, yes you are in a hospital. You don’t remember how you got here?”

                “No.” I shake my head, “I’m still a bit hazy about what happened to be honest. I’m sorry.”

                The doctor smiles sadly, “That’s cause you had quite a bump on the head. Do you remember anything about your accident?”

                Accident…accident… “Wait, I remember I fell into a hole?”

The white goat-monster-get-up-person gasps from the side. For a second I forgot that it was there. Ah, how rude I am. I probably forgot my manners through the night.

                **_That’s not all you’ve forgotten._**

“Mrs Toriel, I think I need a word with you outside.” The doctor says before standing up from his seat, “It was nice talking to you Frisk. Joanne will come back with your painkillers in a bit.”

 

} -- {

 

                So, your name is Chara?

                **_For the fifth time, yes. Jeez Louise, can’t believe you’ve forgot about me._**

Biting my lower lip between my teeth, I thought back to what Chara had spoken. Apparently, she had said that I was a monster ambassador. The goat thing was really a monster and apparently my adoptive mother.

                **_Excuse me, our adoptive mother._**

                Right.

                You sighed heavily. This isn’t what you remembered at all. Everything that you did have in your mind was that you were a fourteen year old trudging the mountain of Ebott to get rid of what life you had. A life of bullying and mental torture. But to think that I really did get rid of that life, waking up to something else—it felt so foreign and wrong.

                It felt like it wasn’t even your life anymore.

                **_I assure you, you’re twenty-four. You’re most definitely old now._**

 **** _Thanks Sherlock._

The voice snickered to itself, giving me a headache. The painkiller that Joanne had given hours ago had started to subside. Not only did the bump on my head hurts, Chara was giving me a migraine—well besides the fact that I had a lot to take in. God, had it really been ten years? Did I really lose ten years of my life just like that? If it did happen to be ten years down the drain, that means I had to fish ten years of my life back from hell. What happened in this ten years of my life?

                Underground, I fell underground.

                Surely, from what Toriel had shown through her eyes and the doctor’s nonchalant reaction to her being in a hospital—much less HERE? It meant that, logically—I was most definitely ‘monster ambassador’ for more than at least a year. So, I was definitely not underground for ten years of my life.

                **_Nope, you had been out of there for five years now sweetheart.._**

This is insane. I had been monster ambassador for five years? That’s still a long time, a very long time. Time, what..time was it? If it really is true that I am twenty four years old, what year is it? Looking around frantically, I couldn’t spot any calendars anywhere.

                “Frisk? Are you awake?” Joanne sounded from behind the door.

                “Yeah, I am.”

                Another fear trickles down my face, just as the door opens and Joanne comes in again. She’s holding a tray, most definitely dinner. On her shoulder hung a loose plastic bag with the Frisk Dreemurr written on it with thick marker.

                “Oh dearie!” she says as she sees me tensing up. “Is the pain coming back?”

                She hands me a tablet and a little plastic cup of water. “This should help.”

                “Thanks very much.” I gulp down the pill. “But it’s not that. It’s just.. I can’t..remember anything much about my life.” I hugged my frame hopelessly, “It’s total rubbish from start to finish.”

                Despite Chara unusual comforting words, it felt like everything she said doesn’t make sense. It was too complicated to be accepted—whether if it’s true or not. Maybe, I’m actually in a mental asylum with a personality disorder? Or maybe I’m still in a comma, stuck in a dream.

_Or even worse, dead._

                “Of course it’s not..” Joanne speaks out softly, “Things might look bad now—“

                “But it is bad.”

                “I’m sure—“

                “I have a pretty rough childhood coming here. All I remembered was running away from what was really happening and falling into dark abyss of a hole.” I gulped down the lump growing in my throat, “Heck, I never really had a mom. To think, I’m awake now as a twenty-four year old…and honestly, I’m even thinking like a twenty-four year old, but I don’t remember anything from it!”

                “And, now I’m a monster ambassador?” I tried my best to hold down my tears, it really hurts. “I have no idea that I had really saved the monsters from the underground. I’m—I’m lost and scared that I would disappoint them further that I… I don’t want them to feel I’m useless…not again.”

                There’s silence. Joanne looked flummoxed.

                “Well, that does sound rather complicated..” she says at last, “but I assure you—things will get better from now on.”

                “That’s what everyone says!” I shouted, “But look where I am now, in a hospital with…amnesia.”

**_Frisk, we’ve got through the underground with so much resets and so many years of torture. Trust me, we can go through this together. I will, be here to help you with anything I can.._ **

               Resets. Chara had mentioned about it. She had mentioned about being able to remember everytime we did a reset or a save. That I had the power to reset things in the underground—but apparently that power was gone as soon as I had stumbled in this timeline. For a second, Chara was also concerned that I would be dead as well when I went through..the accident.

_And what makes you think I could trust you..?_

              Especially with what she mentioned of a genocidal timeline we did that eventually got us to agree that it was time to move on and leave the underground—saving a whole entire species that I don’t even remember doing. I couldn’t even believe myself at this point. Had the thing I remembered been a lie? Or was it a distant past? With all the resets I’ve done, we’ve done at this point. Does that mean, I had been rewinding this timeline for more than five years? I don’t find anything nostalgic—not anymore.

             I felt a hand placed softly on my shoulder. Joanne gave me a sincere smile—filled with empathy. “Well, we can all hope. Can’t we?”

             With that, Joanne takes the empty cup from my hand and left the room. Leaving me and Chara alone in the dark hospital room, wondering if there really was any hope left when I had always remembered each reset.

**_It’s ironic._ **

**** _It sure is._

} – {

 

                I wake up to find chinks of morning light edging underneath the drawn curtains. A cup of tea is on the nightstand and Joanne is bustling about at the corner of the room. The IV drip had magically disappeared from my wrist overnight, and I felt a lot more..normal.

                “Good morning, Joanne.”I say, my voice hoarse. “What time is it?” She turns around, raising an eyebrow at me.

                “You remember me?”

                “Uhm..I’m..not supposed..to?”

                “Oh dear, no..no..” She smiles, “it’s a good sign. It means that you’re done with post-traumatic amnesia. Don’t look so alarmed!” she adds, “It’s a normal stage of confusion after a head injury. Especially as bad as yours.”

                With instinct, I moved my hand to fill my head. It seemed to be wrapped up really tightly with bandages. Wow, I must have really had a major ‘accident’ that had caused me to whack up my brain to confusion.

                **_Yeah, bet you did._**

“You’re doing good.” She smiles and pats my shoulder, “By this rate you’ll be out of the hospital in a jiffy!”

                There’s a knock at the door. It opens and a tall, slim skeleton wearing a red scarf burst into the room. Looking to its foot, it seemed to be wearing old cowboy boots that made me chuckle to myself. Monsters really are an interesting bunch, aren’t they?

                **_They sure are._**

“Wowie! Human! You really are awake!” the skeleton pounces in, looking at me with glimmer in its..uh..eye sockets?

                “Papyrus! Be careful, we’re in a hospital.” Toriel voices from behind, pushing herself between the doors. In her hand, it seemed like she was holding a duffel bag. Must be clothes for me to change into.

                “Oh…sorry your highness..” the skeleton, Papyrus says softer. Taking few steps back from where he was standing. Toriel simply shook her head and smiled at the skeleton.

                “Oh it’s alright. You were just excited.” Toriel says merrily, turning towards me. “We all are.”

                You smiled at Toriel and nodded slowly. Toriel glances towards Joanne as if in after thought, “How is she?”

                Joanne smiles, “She’s doing alright. If she continues, she’ll be out in two days.”

                Toriel nods and turns towards me, patting my shoulder. Her fluffy hand felt extremely comfortable and warm, like hearth. It made me feel a little sad that I didn’t really remember her—not even now. But, if suffering without parents had taught me something—it’s great to be an opportunist to enjoy it now.

                **_Oh, you think mom’s that great already? You have yet tasted her pies._**

I smiled sadly, shaking my head. It wasn’t as if I hadn’t tasted her pies yet, I bet I’ve been eating them for five years of my life. I just..forgot..

                **_Don’t feel grumpy Frisky-pie. You’ll be able to savor it soon enough._**

“Ah my child,” Toriel voices from beside you, pulling you back to reality. “I have to call Roy to come pick you up once you’re better, I’m afraid.”

                “..uhm..Roy?”

                “Nyeheh, Roy is your..uh.. Fly-and-say!” Papyrus chirped from behind. Toriel and Joanne chuckled from Papyrus poor attempt to refresh your memory.

                “No child, it’s fiancé.” Toriel says, “He’ll be picking you up in two days I suppose?”

                Joanne simply nods.

                “Wait, what? Fiance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me get this straight, Frisk is an ADULT -- NOT A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD CHILD.  
> Just in case you're confused. She has all the muscle memory and knowledge of an adult but all she is missing is memories :)


	2. The Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, or Roy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all need any information or questions about the story thus far,  
> I'm contact-able through tumblr!
> 
> https://aficaria.tumblr.com 
> 
> Hit me up with asks if you like ;)

Apparently, Roy was Ebott Town’s mayor’s son. And being a monster ambassador that had somehow swoon him into submission—he had fallen in love with me. And yes, to him it was love, to me it was for political reasoning. At least, that’s what Chara had said. But, Roy couldn’t be that bad, I voiced to Chara before she laughed and slowly faded away from my mind. Inevitably leaving me to my doom..

Okay, it wasn’t really considered a bad thing. I’m meeting my fiancé for the first time! Alright, to me it’s meeting him for the first time. But it is supposed to be a really romantic and heart fluttering reunion. Even though it’s really hard to believe that when all I could do was pace around the room.

_He was an hour late._

Grumbling to myself, I sat on the bed and looked around. Toriel had packed my bags a day before and had sent them into my apartment; mentioning about it being too much of a hassle already for asking Roy to come over and pick me up. But does it really matter? He’s my fiancé and from what I know—lovers aren’t supposed to feel ‘burdened’.

**_Seriously, I hate Roy. Can we live somewhere else?_ **

Shaking my head, I was determined to stay with him. Despite his tardiness, he was my fiancé. Meaning, he could at least refresh my memories a bit more than my have. Proposal videos, photographs, exchanged letters (do they even use that anymore?), the apartment itself—it’s bound to have some sort of lingering memory from before my accident right?

Pondering, I wondered why no one had mentioned what accident I had really been in. It wasn’t like I didn’t ask Chara, she just chose not to answer it—pushing the thought away as unnecessary and it’s better to forget about the past. Yet, I’m living with a black hole in my memories—I need to remember something!

Biting on my lip, I turn towards the clock hanging on the wall. It read half an hour past seven. The sound of ticking was making me extremely nervous. I was lucky that Roy was late for an hour, but surely he’ll arrive soon enough. What should I say? Hello? It’s great to see you..again?

_Sorry I fucked up and knocked my head—eventually forgetting I was even engaged to you?_

Yeah, that didn’t sound any type of reassuring at all. Letting out a sigh, you turn back to the clock. He’s close to being two hours late—where is he?

**_You should start getting use to this, Frisk._ **

_What do you mean?_

**_Just watch._ **

A knock was heard from the door and in emerged Joanne. She looked really nervous and a hint of disappointment. What happened?

“Frisk.. Your fiancé seemed to be…busy at the moment.” She smiled sadly, “uhm, I had called your..uh mother.”

Oh, that’s what Chara had meant. Wait, does that mean... I was.. ditched? Should I live here for another day?

“Don’t worry!” Joanne said, as if sensing my emotions. “Toriel had said that she had sent a friend instead.”

Nodding slowly, I looked back at the clock ticking on the wall. So, apparently I was engaged to an extremely busy man that had no time to have a reunion with me. Well, no biggie. I mean, I’m not even sure if I loved him—I have no recollection of the past either. And if what Chara had said was true, I’m not that excited to see him anyways—well not anymore at least.

“Thanks Joanne.” I smiled at her.

“Ah, Toriel had said that your friend would arrive in a—“

“ _heartbeat._ ”

Joanne screamed, turning around to find a shorter skeleton to be standing by the door. Her hand was clasped on her chest, directly above her heart, trying to calm it down. Shaking her head, she let out a sigh and glared at the skeleton. “Yes, heartbeat indeed.”

The skeleton chuckled before shrugging its shoulders, as if giving an apology to Joanne for spooking her. Clearly he did, since I was pretty surprised myself. Though, I did not scream. Where did he come from? I hadn’t really heard any footsteps from the hallway.

“hey kiddo, seems you’re alive.” The skeleton said nonchalantly, baring its eyes to me. The skeleton was clad in a black leather jacket and a simple white t-shirt underneath it. Looking down, I raised a brow at its unusual fashion taste in…pink slippers? Blinking twice, I looked back up at the skeleton; it was staring, it looked as if it could see right through me.

**_You mean you could see right through him._ **

_Not you too!_

I didn’t even realize I was gapping like a fish, not even replying the skeleton. Standing up, I dusted any invisible dust off me and strode beside him. From here, it seem that he was at least two inches taller than me. Hmph, so it seemed that my personality may have matured—but not my height.

“Right, seems like Frisk is ready to go.” Joanne said before turning around and giving the skeleton a piece of paper, “Here’s Frisk’s description and prescription just in case any other symptoms are noticed.”

The skeleton nodded before shoving the paper in his phone..?

“Frisk, you have to check out from the main desk.” Joanne added before smiling at me, “I will miss you so.”

 Smiling back at Joanne, I nodded her a good bye before following the shorter skeleton to the elevators.

 

} – {

“heard’ya got yourself amnesia.”

Blinking twice, I turned towards the skeleton, which happened to be Sans. At least, that’s what I had overheard from the shouting of Papyrus through the phone earlier. Apparently, they were brothers. Well, that makes sense—they were skeletons afterall. Chuckling to myself, I shook my head—earning a confused look from him.

“I guess you could put it that way.” I turned to him, “Yeap, lost all my memories.”

“heh, don’t feel so tucked out about it.” He whispered, “did—did the doctors say when you’ll get them back?”

Looking up, I sighed and shook my head. “No. They didn’t know either.” Letting out a sad smile escape my lips, I turned to face Sans. “Y’know what sucks?”

“a vacuum?”

“Besides that.” I deadpanned.

“black holes?”

Squinting my eyes at Sans, he simply gave me a shrug.

“No, there’s a big void in my head, and I have no idea how to fill it.”

“and here i thought i was the only numbskull.” Sans says, “don’t feel so deflated about it.”

With a ding, the elevator doors slide. Sans simply stepped aside, gesturing his skeletal hand towards the exit. “milady?”

Staring at him for a second, I bit back a sarcastic remark—his pun did not go unnoticed. This skeleton really seemed to rile me up, not sure whether if it’s cause his sentences are either usually too serious or filled with bon mots. Either or neither, something is building in your core—like Sans himself most probably knows more than he shows. And he’s holding it back, I need to find out. Walking past him without thanking him seemed to earn myself a smirk on his non-existent lips. God, he is really getting under my skin here.

**_And I thought the smiley trashbag was the only one with puns._ **

_Fuck, no I didn’t mean it that way._

Chara snickered in my mind again before leaving me alone. Ugh, could this day get any more worse? Grumbling to myself I stormed towards the front desk—not knowing my angered expression was showing. Ah, shit the nurse is looking at me like I’ve done something wrong. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I turned towards the nurse.

“Frisk Dreemurr.” I said to her.

The nurse seemed to blink at me for a moment before her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Oh my God! You’re Ms Dreemurr, the monster ambassador?” she exclaimed, “Wow, I have admired you for a while now—saving an entire kingdom of monsters from the underground!”

“Uhm..” I stuttered. In my mind I was constantly shouting for Chara. The nurse is definitely going to ask about what I’ve done during my time as a savior. And I had no memory of it whatsoever—I need Chara. Why is she not replying me?

“Oh gosh, I had always told my younger sister about you!” she giggled, “can I please have a picture with you? That would be amazing!”

Blushing, I nodded slowly before the nurse whipped up her cellphone from her pocket, at least that’s what seemed like a cellphone. Confused, I stared at it longer—it seemed to be just a small miniature flat screen TV. Where’s the buttons?

The cheerful nurse seemed to have strolled over the counter and stood beside of me. She was angling her screen over our heads, trying to get a perfect picture. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. “Damn, I can’t get this right. Hey, how about you try?”

“wh-What? I’m... uh.. I have shaky hands—“ I stuttered. The nurse seemed to pay no mind that I am currently facing amnesia. Looking at the phone, I swallowed a huge bile in my throat. This is going to be embarrassing.

“how about I help you girls out?” Sans said from beside—as if sensing my distress.

Right I had forgot about him for a second. He was kind of slow strolling from the elevator when I was leaving him behind. I didn’t think I would say it, but somehow his tardiness had been beneficial.

**_For once._ **

Biting my lip, I eagerly nodded to Sans. The nurse simply smiled and passed the flat screen cellphone over to the skeleton. Making her way closer to me, closing any form of personal space, sticking up her index and middle finger towards the phone.

“say cheese.”

Putting up an awkward smile, I mentally thought to myself how could this day drag on any further. Is this how future Frisk lived her life? It was exhausting in every way. How did I even put up with this for the five years I was here? And what happened to the very disdainful Ebott Town I had grown to know of? Why is everyone so...cheerful?

 ** _Wouldn’t you like to know_**.

 I really did. The town I had grown up in was not like this—it was more grey. Well metaphorically it was more monotone than..colorful? It was as if, I’m living in a different universe. Had saving the monsters really affected the outcome of the town? Smiling to myself, I stared at Sans and the nurse throwing jokes back and forth towards each other. Yeah, it definitely did.

It was almost sad, everyone had caught up with the times. And it felt like I was left behind, all alone. Shaking my head, no Chara was still with me. But, even if she was living in my mind—she knew more than I did. Eventually, I really am alone again.

I felt Chara presence behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder as if she was comforting me. It was, eerily comfortable. It was selfish to think that way, everyone is happier now. Even if I had no memories about them, I was determined to make sure their smiles stays. I just have to learn and get used to it—or get my memories back. I need to.

“kid?”

Blinking back to reality, I stared at Sans. “y-Yeah?”

He stared into my eyes for second longer. As if trying to read what I had been thinking of so far. If I hadn’t been staring at him as well, I wouldn't have noticed him grimacing. Shaking his head, he tossed a helmet at me. Wait, I didn’t see him holding that at all.

“put it on. safety purposes.” He shrugged. “don’t want you knocking your head again.”

Oh no, he didn't. 

“Last I check, your skull has a direct impact to the ground.” I huffed.

He chuckled, “i’m experienced enough to not need it kid. it’s called road psychology.” He smirked, tapping on his temple. “plus who said we’re just gonna be cruising down the high way?”

I threw the helmet towards him, hopefully aiming for his think face. But he caught it with ease. “gee kid, you don't have to be so rough.”

“Safety. Purposes.” I shot back. “Your thick skull seemed to need it more than I do.”

“yowch. fiesty after waking up aren’t ya?”  He laughed and shook his head, tossing his helmet to his phone. The little device sucked it up like a vacuum.

“fine. didn’t think you’ll need the helmet anyways.” Sans took another step towards me, hovering his mouth beside my ear. “i’ll take care of you.”

His breath (did skeletons even have lungs?) prickled against my skin, leaving goose bumps on my body. Satisfied that he left me flustered, he let out a low chuckle. His ribs vibrating when he does so before he blink out of existence. Did he, just left me out in a parking lot?

“s-Sans?” I whispered to the space in front of me. Did I..am I in a nightmare? Looking around again, looking for any sign of a skeleton in leather. I rubbed my eyes—in hopes maybe he would appear; it was futile.

_No one does that!_

I mean, nobody can just disappear off into thin air like poof, right? I mean, yeah monsters exists.. does that mean magic too?

**_Welcome back to reality Frisk._ **

“Sans? This.. uh.. isn’t funny.” Ignoring Chara, I walked around the parking lot-- my foot steps echoed each step I took. “Damn it.”

Ditched twice in a day, huh? Fine, no big deal. I just…have to hail a cab. Shovelling through my pockets, I cursed. Right, I was in the hospital for god knows how long—what made me thought for a second I had money. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I started making my way back to the entrance.

“Fuck my life.”

“control your hormones frisky.”

Wiping my head around, I found Sans standing at the spot he was just at before disappearing. Opening my mouth to shoot a remark, I glanced over and noticed a black moped beside him. Wait, shouldn’t I have heard the engine if he rode it over? As if sensing my confusion, Sans grin grew wider. Walking towards me, he pulled me towards the vehicle.

“thought i left ya didn't you?” he smirked, “am not that kind of man, sorry to disappoint.”

“Where did you…how did you—“

“i have my ways.” He winked and hopped onto the moped, riling up the engine in the meantime.

Not wanting to handle anymore, I just puffed my cheeks stubbornly and got on behind him. He simply chuckled. “think you should hang on tight sweetheart.”

“And why should I hold onto a flirt like you?” I say, crossing my arms over my chest. “Plus! It’s just a moped. Scientifically proven, at most! It can only go seventy-five miles per hour.”

Grumbling, I sat further away from him. Putting a bit more distance between us, at least that will show his ego. Even when I have memories of being fourteen, luckily for me—I’m as mature and smart as a twenty-four year old. Thank goodness.

“heh kid, you’re right. Tibia honest, Mopeds are pretty slow compared to bikes.” He smirked, raising a brow. “but, all my previous passengers prefer to cling onto this sack of bones.” He adds, gesturing to himself with enthusiasm.

“because, if you don't.” He laughed as his left eye turned into a light shade of blue, emitting heat from it. “you’re gonna have a really bad time.”

With that, Sans accelerated and the moped went into gear.

 

} – {

 

Lesson one, listen to a skeleton. When he says hang on, hang the fuck on. If you don’t, you’ll be seen as one heck of an idiot screaming for your life in the freeway. Lesson two, do not scream bloody murder to a skeleton. For one, they are most probably already dead. (They are just made of bones after all) And for the other, they would love hearing you shout at them for breaking rules on the road.

Lesson three, don’t say stop. Because, stop means...

“STOPP!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. Shit, I am probably going to lose my voice at this point. Do not, ever sit on Sans’ moped—ever.

Sans immediately pressed onto the brakes, almost sending me flying if I hadn’t been reactive enough to hold onto him—extremely tight. God, he probably did it on purpose didn't he? Cheeky and sly bastard. Feeling my heart hammering on my chest, I started taking big breaths—calming myself down from what ride I had just experienced. It felt like a bloody roller coaster, if not even faster.

How did he even went so fast? It was a bloody moped, a vehicle designed to sell towards teenagers whom just ride around for fun. Feeling the wind against your hair…not pulling away your skin from your body. That was his plan wasn’t it? To turn me into a skeleton!

“you alright kid?”

Sending a glare towards the skeleton, hoping he could see through how much I wanted to murder him on the spot. Though, he didn’t seem frazzled. Damn it.

“What do you think, _Sans_?” His name came out with a bit of venom. Luckily for me, he noticed.

Flinching, he turned the engine off. Angling his vision towards me, he gave a lazy apologetic smile. “i did say hang on, don’t say i didn’t warn’ya.”

“Doesn’t matter if I did!” I shouted, “It was still dangerous and you’re gonna kill someone someday!”

“hm, does seem like you enjoyed it though.” The skeleton raised a brow, before lifting his right arm—allowing his finger to point at my arms that were still clasped tightly around his waist. Blushing, I immediately let go of his body; jumping out of his moped.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m walking home!”

“heh, do you even know where home is kid?”

**_He had a point._ **

I know he does! But that doesn’t mean I’m going to admit that to him. He’s always trying to be right— _even when he always is_. Still, it doesn’t matter. Gritting my teeth, my glaring power increased. If eyes could murder, I hope mine could.

“I’ll find another way!”

Turning around, I stormed off. Going into a random direction. I knew it was irresponsible for me to do that—but how hard could it be? All I had to do was ask around, ‘hey where does the monster ambassador lives?’ And I will be good to go! Grinning at my intelligence, I silently laughed to myself.

**_You’re right, you are getting crazy._ **

Honestly, I admit I probably am. Losing my memories was one thing, but I was pretty sure I had lose my mind—knowing that monsters exists and how I had a power much stronger than the monsters combined—and how I had only remembered running away from the orphanage— _how I had once murdered everyone else in the underground._

**_It was fun, wasn’t it?_ **

No, because I had no recollection of it at all. None, not about underground—not about Toriel, and definitely not about killing. Despite that, my right hand started to feel heavy. It was as if something—something illusionary had appeared in it. My right hand’s grasp instinctly tightened, feeling a nostalgic rough surface. My nose started to itch, as if something _dusty_ had landed on top of it. Something, that smelled like blood—yet, it wasn’t. Something like—

**_A monster’s soul._ **

A loud honk had pulled me back into reality. Looking around, I noticed a green-lit traffic light. Beside me was a truck, blaring it’s headlights at me. Squinting my eyes to block out the brightness. Apparently, I had been walking blindly, eventually ended with me standing in the middle of the road.

_Shit, how far did I walked?_

“Hey lady! Get off the road will you?” the honking increased, as if it became louder. Wincing at the sharp sound, I immediately mouthed an apology. Pushing myself into gear—hoping back onto the pavement.

**_Well, that just happened._ **

Shivering, I wrapped my arms closer to my body. Hugging my frame to conserve any amount of warmth I had left. It was pretty late in the night it seemed, after all the roads seemed to be pretty empty. The sky was dark, really dark. It was around eight that we’ve left the hospital. That meant, I hadn’t taken any sign of nutrition in the past four hours. The sound of grumbling from my stomach seemed to confirm that thought.

Sighing, it felt pretty nostalgic. My life had always been pretty shit, always feeling hungry and never enough. It was kind of funny to think that, even Monster Ambassador Frisk had to go through what happened ten years ago. It felt even shittier knowing that, probably future her had never been hungry at all—only just recently. God, I’m such a failure—even for being my own self.

Ignoring the acidic feeling forming in my stomach, I paced down the pavement. It was pretty stupid to do so, since it was already late and for sure—I was lost. But it doesn’t matter, it was better than sitting in the middle of nowhere.

_This was Sans’ fault._

**_No Frisk, I’m gonna stand with Sans on this one._ **

_It’s not like you’re helping! You should remember something!_

**_Sad to say, I only remember what is necessary…something is..missing as well._ **

Bewildered, I shook my head and let out another tired sigh. I remembered a saying that sighing was a way to show how sad you were—to me I felt extremely exhausted. Now what? I surveyed the area around me, surely I remembered something. It should be like remembering my multiplication table—it’s a skill locked inside me. What I need is to let my body take over! Like.. muscle memory!

Taking a step, I found my hands hugging myself tighter. The atmosphere was getting colder, I need to get home and dip myself in warm water soon. Alright, here we go. Think about other things, don’t think about being lost. La la la…

**_Frisk I don’t think—_ **

_Shush, I’m tired and hungry._

Pushing Chara in the furthest part of my mind, I went back into thinking about something else. Letting out a breath, alright Frisk, you can do this! Just let your body do what comes naturally. Maybe—maybe I should try to sing a song? That should be able to get my mind off things—surely.

Taking a deep breath, “All..of your..voices—“I begin tunelessly, “never changed…the..face of me..”

“didn’t know you could sing kiddo.”

Squealing, I jumped to the sound. Instantly knowing where it came from, I turned to glare at Sans. Finding him leaning against his moped as if nothing had happened. Seriously, how does he do that teleportation thing? It’s getting really annoying.

“It’s none of your concern.” I bit back, turning on my heels.

“seems like it is—you are lost after all.” Sans smirked, “and I bet you need my help.”

Rotating my angle of vision, I simply stuck my tongue out at Sans. It was immature, but honestly—he  deserved it, a fuck ton. “I do not need your _help_.”

As if saying it as a curse, my stomach let out a loud hurl. God, now even my body is going against me. My life really is pretty crappy, what was I expecting. Sans merely chuckled at the sound before handling me a paper bag. Confused, I stared at it for a second—it smelled nice.

“don’t worry kid, it’s not poison.” Before I could say no, my stomach let out another grumble.

_Shhhh, why can’t you just stay silent stomach?_

Puffing out my cheeks, I snatched the paper bag from the skeleton. Immediately opening the bag, allowing the smell of cinnamon dilute the air. I could feel my mouth water from just the scent. Looking back down at the bun, I felt defeated. I guess I had to let go of my ego at one point, especially since when it comes to food.

“Thanks,” I said grumpily, reluctantly taking a bite from the pastry. “I really appreciate it.”

I stood there, looking at Sans to say something like, “it’s no big deal.” Or “anytime.” Maybe even a pun about the bun—but he just seemed lost in his thoughts.

“did the doctors really said nothing about your memory lost?” he says, suddenly looking up. “Have your memories gone forever?”

“They..might come back anytime.” I explain, taking another bite out of the bun. “Or they might not. Who knows? I’m just planning to learn about my life again. Toriel had given me a bunch of photo albums of the past—she really was a great help. She’s the greatest!” I smiled, attempting to light the atmosphere. “I..uhm…I learnt from most of the pictures that you were pretty close to me.”

“Were you, a best friend perhaps?” I asked nicely.

We stood there for a moment, but there’s no response from the skeleton. He’s shoved his hands into his pockets, looking up at the star filled sky. I _really_ don’t know what his problem is. Or how I had even stand his sarcasm and witty personality back in the past.

At last, he lowers his head and surveys me again, his face all screwed up, as though he’s in pain. Maybe he is. Or maybe he has a headache or something. But despite that, he was searching my eyes—looking for answers.

“alright, let’s go.” He says finally, his eye sockets going dim.

“Oh! Uhm, right.” I blinked at him, “Let me finish up.”

He simply nods, turning his moped back into gear.

 

} – {

 

The rest of the ride went slower than before, and it was silent. Despite his obvious flirting from before, Sans seemed to have shut off his mind. I had even noticed how he tried to distant himself from me. Acknowledging it, I didn’t grip onto his back or even dare touch him—hoping not to intrude him further.

The silence was suffocating, and a little bit boring honestly. For a second, it felt kind of wrong that Sans was quiet. Even by knowing him for at least two hours, it was unnatural. I tried calling for Chara at the back of my mind, but neither did she had answered my calls.

_Did I do something wrong?_

The engine’s sound died down as we came to a stop. In front was a pretty modernised building, most probably the place I was supposed to be staying. Sighing, I probably had some explaining to do to Roy. Not only had I been late home, I did not even call or notify him. But it wasn’t my fault, I had nothing on me— _and he did ditch me in the hospital._

“here’s your stop.”

Turning my head back to Sans, he didn’t bother looking up. It felt like he was again lost in his thoughts. Sighing, I got off the moped and dusted my dress. The only sound that could be heard was of flesh slapping against the cloth of my dress. It really was unusual of Sans to be so silent.

“Sans—“

“Frisk.” He says. His voice sharp and thick—it was different to what I had heard before. It felt more, serious. Keeping my lips sealed, I waited for him to finish his sentence. But nothing came.

“Well, uhm..” I started, “I guess this is good night.”

I smiled at Sans, “Thank you for the ride back.”

I turned, taking a deep breath before making my first step. However, I felt something grasp my wrist tightly, it was Sans’ hand. It was weird, I shouldn’t be expecting too much. He was a skeleton after all, but—despite only being just bones, he felt… _warm_.

_And right._

“you shouldn’t go back to that man.”

Blinking, I tilt my head in confusion. “What?”

Sans gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on my wrist. “i said, you shouldn’t go back to him—“

“Ah, Sans. Thank you for picking my _fiancé_ from the hospital.”

Turning my head back to the entrance. Suddenly, I notice a dark-haired man in jeans coming towards me and Sans. His smile was strained, as if it was forced.

“Roy…” I whispered.

“Frisk, I apologise for not picking you up instead.” Roy says, placing his hands on my shoulders before pulling me towards him. He sent Sans another fake smile, “It’s getting late **_Sans_**. Why not you head back?”

“I’ll call Toriel to let her know Frisk is back home.” The dark-haired man added, pulling me into an embrace, closer towards his body. Sans reluctantly let my hand go, giving me one last look.

“fine.” He says, before he disappeared out of sight.

“Sans—“ I shouted, in hopes he would come back. He didn’t. It felt like I had done something wrong.

_He didn’t even say good night._

 

} – {

 

“And this is our room!”

Glancing around, I found the room a bit too big for comfort. The walls were plastered white and everything else was either black or grey. The room sings monotone, yet it felt really classy. To be honest, the entire apartment was designed this way. Black, white and grey painted the walls and furniture. There’s no sign of color anywhere. It feels so—bland.

Though, it was sort of rude to judge someone’s tastes. Especially since maybe I had a part in it, we are after all, engaged. It would make much more sense that I had made my mark on decorating this home. Trying to close my gapping mouth, I really do feel like a country pumpkin. Oh how will I get used to this too big of an apartment. I kind of miss my old room back in the old days, small and cosy. 

“Remembering anything so far?” Roy asks for beside me, putting his rough hand on my shoulder.

“I…uh…” Letting out an exasperated sigh, “No, I haven’t.”

I stared at my foot, not wanting to make eye contact with Roy—or even see what was his expression. From the silence, it felt like I had failed yet another person. Toriel was a little pained to hear of my amnesia, and Papyrus had barged in my hospital room more often after knowing I had forgotten of the ‘Great Papyrus’—and Sans’ reaction.

It was filled with remorse and need, if not—a bit heavier. Thinking back about it, Sans’ really seemed to keep to himself a lot. Yeah, he does make too much jokes for his own good—but now that I thought back about it, his grin felt _fake_. There was more than what he puts own it seems, feels like he knows more than he gives. I have to find out more from him.

Tilting my face a little, I tried to get a glimpse at Roy. His expression was nothing like Sans’. It was as if he was just in deep thought—not at all pained that I hadn’t really remembered anything. If not, he felt like it being more of a challenge to be overcome. It did look kind of cute to be honest, his blue-eyes was looking down and his gaze far away from here. His right hand was on his chin, index finger was folded on top his upper lip, whereas he was chewing his thumb’s nail. If I had known him as a stranger on the streets, I would happily admit that he is an eye candy. 

“It’s alright.” He finally says, “No big deal! We’ll go through this, _together_.”

I couldn’t help back a smile, why did Chara even thought Roy wasn’t a great guy. He was amazing! And most definitely caring, whether married for political purposes as a monster ambassador, it just feels right. Roy, I didn’t chose wrong—not at all.

**_For now._ **

He returned a genuine smile to me before letting go of my shoulder and making a step towards the coffee table in our room.

 “Which reminds me—“says Roy, “I have a gift for you…Or in fact, two gifts. This is the first one…”

He reaches into a paper bag and produces a laminated ring-bound booklet, which he hands to me with a flourish. The front cover was blue—my favourite colour, a coloured photograph of us together in what seemed to be a garden and at the bottom printed in Italic, _Frisk and Roy; Relationship Manual._

“I heard that, people could refresh their memories from telling each other every single detail of their life.” Roy looks proud. “Well, I’ve compiled this booklet for you. Any single question you have about our relationship and our past together, it’s all written in that.”

He points towards the manual in my hands. “In fact, I hadn’t have time to come and get you today cause the Printing shop was being a little— _slow._ ”

Blinking, I turn to the first page, and there’s a frontispiece.

“ _Frisk and Roy, to brace through hardships together._ ” I swallowed, “We…have a mission statement?”

**_Wow, this guy is serious._ **

“Isn’t it cool? I came up with it a moment ago.” He exclaims happily, “What do you think?”

“It’s great!” I said, as I flipped through the pages of the manual. There are pages of just print, interspersed with headings, some with pictures of us and sometimes pictures of things and eve hand drawn diagrams. There were section about our past dates, gifts we had bought for each other, our interests and what we do in our free time…

“I’ve organized the entire thing in alphabetical order.” He pulls the booklet from me and flipped towards the first few pages. “And I indexed them. It’s fairly easy to use.”

I looked down at where he was pointing, scanning down the page at random.

 _Kid Plans – pg 56_  
Kissing – pg 58 (see also pg 26 for Flirting)  
Kitchen – pg 63 (see section of Knives )

Knives? Immediately, I started flipping the page to sixty-three.

“Don’t try to read it now.” Roy says, gently closing the manual. “You need to sleep, you had a pretty eventful day.”

**_Suspicious._ **

_I’ll look up ‘knives’ later. When he’s gone._

Smiling, I nodded; placing the manual between my arm and my waist. “Thank you Roy, this means a lot to me.”

Roy took a step towards me, slowly placing his large hand behind my head. The warmth slowly radiating from it. Without any warning, he placed a small peck on my forehead—causing me to blush furiously and pushing him slightly away.

He flinched. I feel a slight bit of alarm.

“I’m sorry,” I say after an awkward pause. “I’m really sorry. It’s just… you’re still a stranger to me.”

“Of course.” Roy has turned away, his hands clenched into fists. “Of course—how stupid of me.”

Bitting my lip, I turned on my heels towards the bed. “If—it doesn’t hurt… can I please…sleep alone?”

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Roy looks hurt, “I’ll be at the spare room, I guess.”

 Making his way towards the door, his hand slowly placing itself on top of the light switch. I stared at him, feeling a little guilty for shutting him out like that. But I just couldn’t bare sharing a room—more so a _bed_ with another man. Not when—

**_Not when you don’t even remember him at all._                 **

“Just so you know Frisk, I love you.” He whispers to me, before shutting the lights of and closing the door behind him. Leaving me tightly holding onto a book filled with what seemed to be memories of us—but I do not feel ready at all. Not ready to find out what I am, _what if I changed?_

Letting out a sigh, I tucked myself into the extremely big bed. It smells clean and freshly washed—like the whole apartment. It had no lingering scent of anyone in particular, not even Roy’s. And for some reason, it was soothing. But for some reason, it felt kind of sad being left alone—maybe I should’ve asked Roy to at least sleep on the bed whereas I slept on the floor?

**_Don’t worry Frisk, I’m still here. Good night._ **

Closing my eyes, I slowly drift to sleep—hoping that your dreams would be a good one. Maybe, even flashbacks of your memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I would be able to write a more longer chapter for the next one.  
> For now, have some 'moe'.


	3. The Impediment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Flowers sounds familiar doesn't it?  
> Of course! It's the flowers that grow in Asgore's castle's throne room.  
> The scent of it, so nostalgic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the new chapter of 'Remember Me?'  
> I deeply apologise for the looooonnng wait!  
> I've been busy with my assignments lately because my finals is coming.  
> But don't fret, I have 4 more essays to finish-- because of that, I thought maybe I could update this chapter instead!

It had been at least three days since I came to Roy’s apartment. I didn’t want to call it ours since—in all cases, I found out from the manual we were only engaged for about three months. And in this three months, we had never had the time to spend together. At least, that is what Chara had said. I am the monster ambassador, and he is… well we don’t know what he is actually. The manual seemed to missed out some points here and there, but it’s fine—he probably did it on purpose so that we could strike a conversation. It has been two days since I’ve last seen Roy and a day had passed since I’ve finished the booklet. I’ve gone through every nook and penny to see if I could at least gain back a bit of my distant memory.

_Nothing worked._

Without losing my determination still, I had spent these three days sitting, walking and doing anything to spark a remembrance—maybe a tiny bit. But no, I had suffered day in and day out wondering where most of everything is.

**_Including your bath towel. Wouldn’t it be a show if Roy saw you nake—_ **

Either way, everything isn’t working. I had at some point wanted to do a reset (from what Chara had mentioned, it will set everything back to where I had been—before I fell underground. And at some point, I thought of how it will work since I would be making new memories. But page 65 on the manual had mentioned that Roy had hid any form of sharp items, including knives.

_So killing myself was not an option._

**_To think that he would do that, such a party pooper._ **

Sighing, I continued staring into the television. Apparently the rowdy android was again in the small screen, doing a cooking show with none other than Papyrus. From the looks of the ingredients presented on the small bubble next to them, it looks like a recipe for spaghetti. The sound of the savoury pasta dish caused my stomach to let out a grumble.

**_Somebody seems hungry._ **

Blushing, I looked at the clock behind; it read a quarter past twelve. I’ve been awake for at least four hours and had skipped breakfast all together. Reaching for the remote, I switched the television off and stroll towards the kitchen. It seemed as if this apartment wasn’t really occupied most of the time—there wasn’t anything in the fridge and there was once where I had a hard time finding toilet rolls. _How embarrassing._

**_To think that Roy should at least stock up of necessities. Told you he was the worse._ **

To be frankly honest, he wasn’t exactly the worse—but he wasn’t the best. From the manual, he had mentioned that he is usually not home and I would usually stay out or stay in the office doing what monster ambassadors usually do—eventually not even coming back myself. But now that I’m in medical leave for at least another week, I’m stuck here with nothing but take outs.

_Thank goodness fast food hotlines did not change._

My grumbling tummy did not cease—if not it got worse. But the sound of delivered food sounded unappetising, I kind of miss home cooked meals back at the orphanage. Maybe even something better? But I had no way to contact anyone in particular and Roy hadn’t even bothered leaving at least Toriel’s number—she’s my mother for goodness sake.

Turning my gaze towards the land cord, following its course towards the telephone situated at the table beside the door, I bit my lip. I had been really trying to at least bring up a bit of muscle memory to do something, but overall everything was futile. _What makes dialling to someone on the telephone different?_

**_Doesn’t hurt to try._ **

Well, I’m starting to get sick and tired of trying. At first I was determined to get something back for Roy’s sake—after all I’ve been a pretty crap fiancé for forgetting her engaged partner. But without his being here to help, it’s getting really really hard. And he said we’ll be going through this together!

_Doesn’t he want my memories back?_

Another whiny sound from my stomach made me bolt towards the telephone. Alright, fine. You win tummy. Letting out a tired sigh, I picked up the receiver and placed it next to my left ear, hearing the infamous long dragging note of the phone. Gulping down the bile that seem to have formed in my throat, I lifted a finger towards the buttons—not really sure on what number to start.

_This is getting ridiculous._

**_You’re just not trying hard enough._ **

Okay, fine. I’ll try harder. Singing didn’t work the first time, but it wouldn’t hurt trying again. I have my hopes in believing, and my tummy prays for anything to happen. Taking a deep breath, my fingers ghost onto the keys—figuring out which button to press first.

One—“Twinkle, twinkle little staaar....” the sound of the button being clicked fills the room, “how I wonder...” Four—“What’chuu aaareee..” Nine, seven.... “Up above the...” I pressed one twice, “world so hiiigh..” Eight. The phone went on ringing. It rang for about four times before I had almost placed it back down—screaming to myself when I heard the door bell suddenly rang. Staring at the door with a hand above my chest, I blinked. There wasn’t another door bell, maybe it was the neighbour?

“—hello?” a distant whisper came from the telephone.

Almost dropping the damn thing, I place it next to my ear. “H-h-helloooo..?”

“knock knock.”

Oh no. “Sans I swear—“

“knock knock.” I let out a tired sigh.

“Who’s there.”

“adore—“

“Adore **_Who_**.” The doorbell rang again and I chance a glance to it. Fuck it. Taking my time to stroll beside the wooden frame, I looked into the peep hole and immediately regretted my decision on trying to make a hopeful call for help. There behind the door, stood a skeleton in a regular blue hoodie—in a lab coat..?

The door bell sound again, echoing throughout the living room. “...a door is between us.”

Cursing under my breath, I jumped away from the door and hung up the phone. Okay, alright—there’s someone outside that may save me from my quench of food, but it’s Sans! And let’s be honest here, he’s an overly enthusiastic comedian that can’t seem to stop making puns.

This time, there was a knock coming from the door. “kid, if you’re trying to play hide and seek—“ He chuckled, there was silence before he spoke up. “it’s kinda rude to leave a visitor outside y’know.”

**_You really should just open the door, before he does something else._ **

_He can’t be that ball-sy. He’s a skeleton!_

**_You’ll be surprised._ **

“Frisk, open the door.” He sounded again through the door.

Biting my lip, I start to debate whether if I should—but the thought of eating anything else besides take out seem tempting. And Chara’s all insistent about letting Sans in, what can he offer to the point that even she’s so determined.

“chara, i have chocolate.”

Immediately I feel myself lost control of my body as if I was pushed away in my conscience mind. My body bolted and unlocked the door, revealing a smirking skeleton. “ ** _Where is it, where’s the chocolate?_** ”

“if i would’ve known you would control her earlier—“ he sighed and shook his head, pulling out a box of Ferrero Rocher. “thanks kid, mind switching back?”

Suddenly, I feel a force pulling me back into my body. I almost feel sickening, with the hunger I had since morning, it really didn’t feel good at all. Casting a glare at the skeleton, he chuckled and shrug at me.

“You’re sly.”

“i learn from the best.”

Gritting my teeth, I can’t help myself but stare at the telephone. If only I hadn’t try to call anyone—or at least I wish I called Toriel instead. As if sensing my emotions, the skeleton took out his cellphone, pointing his bony finger at it.

“it’s toriel’s phone.” he smiled, shoving the phone back into his pocket, “thing is kid, the moment i heard it rang, i knew it was you. and without even bothering, i ‘ _zoomed_ ’ here.”

Letting a groan pass my lips, I turned away from Sans. “Can’t you use a less ridiculous term?”

“can’t help it. i’m just _humerus_ by nature.”

“Please Sans, stop.”

I bit my lip, restraining myself from laughing. No, Frisk. If you laugh just one time, it’ll humour him and he won’t stop. And it’ll be the end of you. Well, more like there will be no end to his really, really, _really_ lame jokes. But unfortunately for me, he noticed. **Shit.**

“can’t restrain myself sweetheart, it goes through me.”

_OH GOD NO._

Immediately, I shove one of those sweet treat  that Sans brought for Chara straight into my mouth and glaring daggers at the skeleton, I try again to stop myself from even let out one giggle. It really was getting a little bit tricky. I don’t get it, it’s not even supposedly funny—why in the world am I laughing anyways?

“whoah kid, didn’t know you were that hungry. could’ve told me sooner.”

“I am not THAT hungry.” my tummy growls.

Shut up stomach, seriously why are you betraying me at a time like this. WHO ARE YOU CONNECTED TO! Turning my gaze to Sans, I seem him grinning at me as if he won a lottery. Seeing him like this made me smile a little, for some reason—seeing him….happy? Makes me feel, happy too. Whatever is triggering me to feel this way, it has to be a muscle memory—like the phone number.

I couldn’t help but feel a little bit confused. I hadn’t been able to gain any memory being in Roy’s apartment. Though, I knew that it wouldn’t work since obviously from the manual, me nor Roy will not be home most of the time due to…. _work_. But that doesn’t practically mean I don’t remember anything, at least I should know where I keep my clothes or…

**_Your underwear_**.

“come on, let’s go get somethin’ to eat.”  Sans chuckled, pulling me back to reality. “and i know just where to go.”

 

} – {

 

Grillby’s. Huh, such a straight to the point name.

Apparently, Sans had fill me in about this diner. It was our go to place back in the past and if I wanted to retrace back any memories, this would be a great place to start. Sans even laughed when I had somehow ordered my regular dish, reminding me that I have a chance of ridding this amnesia. He then introduced me to the owner of the diner, Grillby and the patriots around. Fidgeting, I just gave them a simple ‘hi’ whereas Sans explained what happened to me. Despite that, everyone welcomed me with open arms and talked to me.

They told me stories of what I’ve done for them and even insist in paying for my meal as a simple thank you. But I rejected them nicely, not wanting to bother them as I’ve lost my memories and do not remember helping them at all. The monsters laughed it off and said that I will still be their hero, despite the circumstances. Though, the thought of them doing so fills me with happiness.

**_Monsters are a bucket of sunshine aren’t they?_ **

_They sure are. Whatever past me did, I thankful I did._

Humanity really do need to learn from these monsters. They were helpful and kind. I remember Papyrus at the hospital optimistically showing me photo albums and telling me stories of Undyne and Alphys—and a lot more of Mettaton. Even though I didn’t gain any remembrance of these strangers, it was still funny watching Papyrus burst with enthusiasm—he is the louder brother compared to Sans.

Talking about him, it’s pretty awkward.

The silence between both me and Sans was devastating. And it wasn’t like I didn’t even bother trying to make a conversation, it’s just that whatever Sans would bring up didn’t sound familiar at all. Jokes about a past trip we had went to with our other ‘ ol’ pals’ or even Toriel’s famous homemade pies—seriously even Chara had kept reminding me about it. To be frank, I feel really left out. Chara would try to make me feel better by filling me in with any ounce of information. But of course, Sans being as ‘sharp’ as ever—no pun intended—noticed my inability to remember anything. Eventually, at one point we both just gave up trying to find a topic to click to; and thus the lingering silence on the table.

Well, it wasn’t like the silence was choking the life out of us. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t comfortable either. I have so much to ask; what happened to me during the real incident, what I’ve missed in life, what happened underground and….

_What are we?_

But it wasn’t easy. Striking up that conversation would probably strike a nerve or two. After all, whenever I do attempt to let the question slip past my lips—the expression he gave me back at the hospital would freeze me on the spot. That… expression, it was scary. His eye socket was pitch black, mimicking a real human skeleton and his grin was faltering as if he was forcing himself to put up a smile. Yet, despite my fight or flight mechanism, I stood there questioning what happened—

_What happened between us?_

And honestly, had I really thought of being proposed to? My right thumb started playing with my engagement ring. Roy had called in one morning, telling me that my ring was tucked nicely in the jewellery box on my bed side table. Despite being unsure, Roy insist that I put it on just to try and ‘bring back some old feelings’ quote on quote. But what it did was make my ring finger heavier and sweaty. Really, it didn’t feel nostalgic—not one bit. And it’s really starting to boil my anger.

The inability to find my memories is really starting to ache me. Chara was being supportive the whole week, telling me not to give up and to stay determined. But how could I even ‘stay determineeeddd’ when I couldn’t even find my own underwear drawer? It was embarrassing enough calling Roy in the middle of the day asking where I place my panties. And honestly, because of that—I feel dread more than ‘ ** _DETERMINATION.’_**

**_Come on Frisk, you saved an entire race from the underground. Don’t feel despair._ **

_I know I did. But I’m not sure I did…_

I have no memory of fourteen year old me jogging through monster town and being a heroine. All I remember was giving up on life because of how crappy it is and falling into deep-dark-unknown-abyss of a hole in the middle of a mountain! I remember myself being hopeless and that’s what I’m feeling now, hopeless and useless. The thought of even going back to the office scares me, what if my amnesia will cause a disruption in the relationship between monsters and humans?

_Oh god, no._

Suddenly the thought of having lunch doesn’t even seem appealing. I had been dreading the day that I would have to step back into the office, putting up a façade. Sometimes I would even imagine myself screwing up in a meeting or even wearing my pajamas to work—or even…

**_Frisk calm down. Stop, I don’t need your dirty mind going there._ **

_…Sorry.._

“lighten up a bit kiddo. anyone could feel your negative aura on this table.” He clicked his teeth and wagged his non-existent brows. “sooner or later, someone would think it’s my fault.”

“Oh we wouldn’t want that, _do we_?” Letting out a sigh, I gave him a forced smile. “Sorry, I’m just worried.”

“it’s not wrong to be anxious once in awhile, but seriously—you gotta let loose y’know.” Sans shrugs and calls for Grillby for the bill. Simply stating to put everything into his tab. Grillby however waved us off, from what I assume, it was a free meal.

“Easier said than done.” I sighed again, “My well of memories is still empty.”

“don’t feel so pooped about it—y’know what? I know how to lighten up your spirits.” He says as he pulls out his keys, dangling it in front of me.

“we’re gonna give toriel a visit, am pretty sure she would like it as well.”

Not being able to stop a gasp from escaping, I jumped up immediately. “Then what are we waiting for? I miss Toriel ever since the hospital!”

“woah kid, calm down.” He mutters, using both hands to gesture me to sit back down.

“No way!” Ignoring his request though, I take a chance to grab onto one of his skeletal hand, pulling him up in the process.  “Come on!”

“Good bye everyone! Thank you!” Everyone else waved back at me, wishing me a good day and good luck. Turning my head towards the counter, I waved at Grillby before pushing past the glass doors towards the car park. If I hadn’t turn to look at Sans, I wouldn’t have noticed a light blue blush forming on his cheeks.

_How cute._

} – {

 

Sans drove us to Toriel’s home in his infamously fast moped. Upon reaching, I was bombarded with the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch—the thought of it made my mouth water like a waterfall. The sound of chimes swinging with the gentle breeze echoed in a distance, sending a calming feeling. It really felt like home.

_Home is where the hearth is after all._

Surrounding the front is a beautiful garden. If the scent of freshly baked pie wasn’t strong, the smell of flowers would’ve lingered on instead. The house was simple and adorable. It looked like those cottage houses we see on movies, wooden exterior, small windows and a chimney on the roof. On the front porch was hanging vases of yellow flowers. By looking at them, it caused me a minor headache. It was uncomfortable to look at; yet, it feels…familiar. My left hand lifts up, trying to reach my hand towards it, however Chara’s sudden control restrained me.

**_Don’t think Asgore would appreciate that._ **

Giving the flower one last glance, I meekly nodded. Chara’s right, it’s rude to touch other people’s belongings without permission. Letting out a sigh, I signalled Sans that I was ready to meet my adoptive parents. The skeleton simply rang the doorbell, allowing a pixelated sound of ‘the doorbell song’ to play.

“In a minute!” came a deep male voice.

The wooden door creaks as it was slowly being opened. From the gaps, I notice the familiar white fur—however judging from the voice, it definitely wasn’t Toriel. _It was Asgore, my dad._

There wasn’t anything less to expect from Asgore, he had the image of the King of Monsters radiating from just his physical form. His shoulders were broad, his muscle didn’t go unnoticed and he was extremely tall, especially as he stands in front of both me and Sans. If I wasn’t informed that he adopted me, my legs would have been shaking like noodles. He was definitely frightening.

However, I could feel Chara’s excitement coursing through my body. I couldn’t blame her, she’s finally seeing her adoptive parents as well—plus she had been constantly whining about how Roy’s apartment was ‘boring and too _clean_ ’. And the thought of having Toriel’s famous pie had peaked her childishness, and even my interests. If what Chara and Sans had said was true, that Toriel’s pie was the bees knees, it could at least bring me back my childhood memories of the underground!

_Hopefully, it does though._

**_It’s great to be optimistic._ **

“Howdy Sans! You’re back!” The King chimes happily.

“yeap, and I brought company.” Sans says lazily before side stepping, revealing myself to the King. I waved meekly at him, letting out a silent high pitch hi.

“O-oh… Frisk! You’re here too!”

Weird, it seems like he wasn’t prepared for my presence. Maybe even a little shock too. Shouldn’t he be happy to see his daughter again? Almost sensing my gaze, his expression immediately changed to something more cheery. Hmm, how mysterious. He clapped his hand together, pulling me back from my trance.

“Tori would be delighted!” Stepping aside, he gestures to the empty space beside him. “Come on in! I’ll prepare some tea and call for Toriel. She’s busy in the kitchen.”

“thanks fluffybuns.” Sans says, taking his own sweet time walking into the small house.

Asgore kept his gaze on the skeleton, shaking his head slightly. Most probably because of the unconventional nickname. Though, it did suit him in a way. He is _pretty_ fluffy…and huge. Smiling at Asgore, I nodded my head acknowledging his presence a little because he IS the king of monsters. Even though he was supposedly my father, it didn’t matter if I had no memories of him—I still had to respect.

“It’s good to see you again, little one.” The taller monster beamed happily, ruffling my head in the process before making his way to what seem to be the kitchen.

Instinctively, my left hand went and pat on my head, feeling the lingering heat that the king. My lips automatically curved into a small smile, it felt nice to be loved. I mean, yeah older Frisk may have been used to this affection by now, but for me, the Frisk that had only remembered nothing but despair—it feels great.

**_This is where you belong, partner._ **

"shoulda invited you here earlier if I've known that it'll make you beaming like sunshine." From the side, Sans grin grew bigger, noticing my sudden happiness. He chuckled and turned back towards the television, on the screen was his brother Papyrus cooking spaghetti with the famous monster celebrity.

Instantly, I shook my head and moved towards the living room. Scooting Sans over, I sat beside him on the couch. The sudden puff of antique smell wafts around me. Wow, this place really does smell like home. Even if you might not be from here, you might even just succumb to believing you are. I giggled, getting a grin from the skeleton beside me. In that moment, the scent of home and hearth, the feeling of being loved by my family and the soothing scene I thought to myself— Sans did something right.

**_For once._ **

“Oh dear! I thought Asgore was joking.”

Toriel beams from the door. Sans shrugged and turn back to the TV, chuckling as his brother scream in distraught as Mettaton threw in some weird ingredients. Wow, monsters don’t joke around when it comes to comedy shows….that is if it _was_ a comedy show.

“Hi..uh..mom.” I waved.

The furry monster simply laughed, noticing my awkwardness. Walking towards us, she sat on the big green reading chair. “Hello my child, how are you feeling?”

“I’m good. I feel physically great now that I’m cured.” I laughed, “—well, aside from my memories.”

“It’s alright sweetheart, you’ll get it back.” Toriel voiced out slowly, hoping to boost my emotions. But it didn’t help, it made me feel much more restrained. The thought of not even being able to remember this lovely home fills me with despair. But maybe just maybe….Chara was right? That I could one day get it all back?

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. If only it was that easy.

“It’s alright little one, even if you do not get it back. We’re here for you.” From behind, Asgore pats on my shoulder. “Just like you had been there for us.”

“Asgore! Don’t jinx it.” Toriel puffs her cheeks, “You **will** get it back, Frisk. We’re all rooting for you.”

“Alright, alright Tori. How about we talk over tea?”

Asgore laughs and walks beside the couch slowly he placed the tray of tea cups on the coffee table. The sound of clinking echoed throughout the room as the king pours tea for his guests. The movement itself was mesmerizing. Everyone in the room was staring as the taller monster poured tea into each cup fluently. Even Sans seem to divert his gaze from the television.

“Here you go, Frisk.”

Nodding a thanks, I sip slowly from the teacup. The scent from it seems familiar, like the yellow flowers outside the porch. Hmm, yellow flowers does remind me of Asri—my mind flashed to a smaller goat monster wearing a green striped sweater and the sound of crying was heard. The sudden thought made me gasp and immediately my mind started to ache; my hands were burning but nothing could compare to the migraine I’m getting.

“Frisk!” Then it went black.

} – {

 

_Where am I?_

**_Apparently, we’re back here… in the void._ **

_The void._ I look around me, everything was dark beside the growing light of yellow from the opposite of the ….vast space? My eyes squints, trying to get what the light was coming from. Apparently it was a yellow glowing star.

**_Hmm, it’s been awhile since we’ve been here._ **

So it means I came here as a child. The void, no idea what it meant. The place was pitch black and darkness filled the room. Winching to the thought that younger me had been here before sends me the creeps. This place screams danger—well except for the floating star. Turning my gaze towards it, the shine seemed to grow dimmer. Instinctively, I started to walk towards it—as if it was a magnet to me. Reaching my hand out, the star started to shine back its usual glow. Actually, it was getting a little bit brighter than usual. 

**_Frisk! Stop!_ **

_But it was too late._

} – {

 

My hand clutched onto something tight. It was a smooth surface, though it has dents here and there. The smell of ketchup and grease fills my nostrils and I knew immediately who I was clutching on to. But it didn’t matter, my brain was still hurting like butts. Flowers, yellow flowers, underground— _the void._ And that small, much younger monster that looked so much like Toriel and Asgore. The sound of crying, the voice it made, it hurts. It hurts a lot.

“kid.” Sans voiced, “kid, stay with us. don’t fall into the—“

 

} – {

 

_Howdy! I’m Asri— ._

_._

_._

_I’m your best frie—_

_._

_._

_I don’t wanna let go—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_LET ME WIN!_

_._

_._

_._

_How could you?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Why did you?_

_….._

**YOU LEFT ME….**

} – {

A save point. The star was a save point.

Every time I do something in the underground, I save my process through these things. Yet, it didn’t bring me back all of my memories in the monster realm. It didn’t bring up something worse. A memory, a far off-memory that’s like a scattered dream… no, a _nightmare._

I knew it was a nightmare because…well..

Here I am, awake. Laying on Asgore’s and Toriel’s couch drenched in sweat and tears. My body was pumping adrenaline and my brain was aching all over. Each pulse my body made, each time blood is being pumped through my body, and each time it spreads, my headaches increases. It was basic deduction. Anyone with common knowledge and constant nightmares would’ve gotten used to the feeling.

_But I’ve never had that nightmare before._

My mouth was dry and I was panting for breath. If I had to describe it in a short way of what I’m feeling, it felt like I ran a marathon while diagnosed with terminal illness. Okay, I might sound like I’m over exaggerating. But really, my body hurts like hell.

My adoptive parents started wiping my tears away, telling me everything was okay. The love they showered, felt like nothing. My whole body screams to be torn apart. And Chara was quiet the whole time. But that’s okay. If she started talking, I think it’ll be the death of me.

“My child, it’ll be alright.” Toriel whispered into my ear. Her soft fluffy hand was getting damped from patting me, but she didn’t seem to mind; neither did Asgore. However Asgore’s attention might be on me, but he was talking to Sans instead.

“….had it before..”

“….worse…. incident…she fell…”

Immediately, my body jumps up and grabs onto Asgore’s arm, shocking everyone including the taller monster. My mind was racing, and my body scolds me for the sudden movement. But it clicked, what the king had said, it made sense. It made sense why everyone in this room seem to be in rational terms with my sudden black out.

_They know something._

“Nightmare, this nightmare.” I gulped as my voice sounded coarse, “I’ve..had it before, didn’t I?”

The king’s expression was obvious. He was nervous and didn’t know what to say. He was hiding something from me, from his own adopted child and he is planning to keep it that way. I try my best to glare at him but my tired expression shone through. My father simply pat my head with his free hand and let his other go. Slowly he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, signaling his wife to come with.

“How about we have some pie?” He voiced, “—little one, I know you might be hungry.”

“w-w-wait! No, I want to know about—“

At that precise moment, Toriel’s phone started to rang from Sans’ pocket. The sound of digitalized Ave Maria shut me up on the spot. God, who could be calling in this moment—I swear I’ll murder that bitch. Sending a dagger like glare to Sans, he simply shrugged and picked up the phone.

“yo.” He says casually.

As Sans started replying the caller, I turn my gaze to the door of the kitchen. I gasp, my parents was gone. Damn those two opportunist, just when I’m about to get something back—they run off. _‘We’ll be here for you’._ Well that was bullshit. Grumpily, I looked at Sans, giving him a look that asks him what was going on.

“ah.. it’s Roy—he’s askin’ where are you.” He says, but in a more annoyed tone.

_Shit._

“I uh, didn’t leave him a message.” I mutter, “He must be worried.”

Sans simply scoffed and hung up the phone. Tossing it to the seat opposite of him, letting out a loud thud. Raising a brow at the skeleton, he just shrugs and stands up. Dusting off any invisible dust on him, he signaled to the door.

“seems like you’ve got a party to get to.”

“Oh! I forgot about the evening event!” Toriel beams from the door with two plates of freshly baked pie.

The scent was so over whelming that my mouth started to water. Turning my gaze to Sans to ask if we could stay for pie, he laughs and nods. Asgore seem to have notice my hunger, simply laughed and directs his hand, signaling to the dining room.

“Tori, let Frisk have her pie.” He smiles at me, “And then you can go back to Roy.”

} – {

 

Toriel’s pie tasted much better than the bland pie sitting on my plate. It was dry and tasteless compared to Toriel’s aromatic and sweet butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Honestly, the thought about it makes my mouth water. Chara and Sans was right, it really will get you addicted like drugs. Thankfully, Toriel’s my mother and going back to her house just for pie doesn’t sound suspicious.

**_Yum, pie._ **

And being home as soon as possible for Roy is literally ‘you have to arrive home in five minutes or less’. Because he gave me an earful about going out without ‘permission’ much more than going out with another male. Eventually, he went along talking bad about the shorter skeleton—reminding me that I was engaged and I shouldn’t meddle around since I was a public figure. Despite him talking bad of my supposedly best friend, I defended myself saying I was hungry and I’m sick of take outs and that I had called Toriel instead, mentioning that Sans was just here to pick me up to visit my family.

Just before he could something else, the doorbell rang.

I let out a sigh and took another bite of the pie. I knew I shouldn’t have countered Roy as he was speaking rationally, but it was still rude of him to talk about my friend like that. In my one week of staying with him— _well technically staying with him_ —I have never seen that side of Roy before. But I guess, he has his reasons. Shaking my head, I stop myself from thinking too far. Roy had done so much for me in gaining my memory back, I can’t go ahead and start hating him for it. I was the monster ambassador, establishing a personal relationship with another monster would cause suspicions.

Another tired sigh escapes my lips. Honestly, I had no memory of being a monster ambassador. But now I’m seriously starting to think like one. Especially since being in this overly fancy party. Apparently this party was hosted by yours truly awhile back. It was to invite human diplomats and idols to meet with monsters that also have an impact in humanity. It was more of a meet and greet session to establish connections. Hence, famous actors—influential people are invited to this gathering under Mount Ebott. Plus, it was also to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the monster’s freedom.

So, that means these people that I’ve invited in the past were people I’ve known of. And that means, more reason to stay here as long as I can to try and to gain an achievement of **_memory unlock_**! My plan for the dinner party was to memorize each guest’s face and name using the visualizing technique. But this scheme disintegrated as soon as I see two of Roy’s old pals arrive together in identical suits, with identical faces, and even more identical wives. Their names are things like, Gregory and Jeremy and Looky and Pooky—eventually everything morphed into something like a nursery rhyme. By the end of the night, I would just smile and avoid speaking of their names.

“Frisk!”

Turning my head, I noticed an older man walking towards me. His composure was still, yet his smile was warm and welcoming. Blinking back my confusion, I gave him an awkward smile—what is his name?

The older man seem to notice my lack of response and chuckles, “I’m Roy’s father.”

_Oh._

Wait. Roy’s dad? That means—

“Mr Mayor! I’m sorry, I didn’t—“ I spluttered.

The mayor shakes his head, laughing again. “It’s alright, I’ve heard of the amnesia from Roy.”

Nodding my head, I blushed. Thank god Roy had informed the Mayor of my disability. It would be a bit complicated if I had to explain to everyone in a public speech of my demise and reason. Thankfully the Mayor himself seem like a friendly fellow. Hmmm, no wonder I plan to marry his son.

“Well, don’t worry so much about your memory, Ms Dreemur.” He winks, “I’ve got everything under control till you get your memories back.”

Chuckling, I thanked him and invited him for a chat. However he shook it off, saying he has to look for his son. Nodding, he waved at me and walked away into the crowds. Disappearing into the ocean of people.

I continue gulping down the disappointment of a pie and smile a whole lot, and then about ten more guests arrive at once and I had no idea who anyone was. Well, that was until I spotted Papyrus , who dashed up, introduced the two other monster behind him which was a tall muscular female fish Undyne and her wife Alphys and then rushed off again to look for his brother—leaving me and the two female awkwardly looking at the overly enthusiastic skeleton.

“Hey punk!” The taller fish lady voices out, breaking the silence immediately.

 “y-Yes!” I squeak. Uh, did I owe this monster money or something? Why does she call me punk?

“u-u-Undyne! D-don’t scare F-fr-Frisk like that!” The shorter yellow monster scolds her wife.

“Pfft, FRISK! You always have Alphys taking care of you!” Undyne simply scoffed and pulled me towards her in a head lock. Ruffling my hair in the mean time. Alphys however started panicking and begged for Undyne to not noogie the monster ambassador, reminding her that I had amnesia. But Undyne laughed it off, saying that we were besties and she technically allowed to do whatever she’s doing to me.

The whole scenario itself made me laugh suddenly, causing Alphys and Undyne to stop what they were doing and stare. At the end, Undyne joined in the laughter and so did the yellow monster. From then, they told me stories of us—of three of us being a group of girl friends that hang out most of the time. How they had gotten married when I was in coma and how they’ve been travelling around for their honeymoon.

I’ve also learn that Alphys was a famous monster scientist alongside with Sans and Undyne was a famous pro-wrestler that competes internationally. Hence, them being invited to the party—besides the fact that they had other significant jobs in the past that led to them being invited anyways. Just when they were about to tell me stories of their adventure, Sans came by and invited me for a dance.

Nodding my head, I took his hand. Slowly, he guides me away from the crowd and to the dance floor. His skeletal hands were placed delicately on my shoulder and my waist, ensuring that he doesn’t step over any boundaries. But despite the intimate atmosphere, it was fun dancing with Sans. We threw jokes at each other’s face, purposely kicking and stepping on each other’s feet—laughing the night away.

That was until he spoke up with a serious tone.

“Frisk, do you still like Roy?”

“What?” I look at him in confusion.

“here’s the thing.” His usual casual tone is back, “you like me—and I like you.”

There’s silence between us, the most prickling silence I’ve ever known. I can’t move or speak. My eyes keep flicking ludicrously to the dance floor, thinking back to the relationship manual Roy had given to me previously, as though the answer might be in there.

As if he could read my mind, Sans let go of me.

“i’m guessing,” he says in dry, confidential tone, “that Roy hasn’t mention anything about us.”

Okay. I have to get a grip.

“I…don’t understand,” I say, trying to summon some composure. “What do you mean? We’re lovers?”

“well, yeah… I mean—no, not really.” His took a deep breath, “you were planning to leave Roy.”

I can’t stop a gurgle of laughter. At once I clap my hand over my mouth. “I’m sorry, this is another one of your jokes right?” I laughed louder, “—boy you’re good at this.”

For an instant, Sans looks like I’ve hit him. “a..joke?”

“Yes, a joke! I’m not the unfaithful type. Plus, the manual says that we’ve nothing wrong in our relationship. I’m happy—“

“You’re not happy with Roy.” Sans interrupts me. “Believe me.”

“What’s with you?” I say in astonishment, “You’ve said something along the same lines awhile back.”

Sans simply shake his head, “there’s nothing wrong with me. it’s him.”

“Roy’s lovely!” I exclaimed, “He’s perfect.”

“p e r f e c t ?” Sans looks as if he’s trying to stop himself from going further. “kid, he’s anything but perfect.”

“Well, near enough,” I retort, suddenly rattled. Who does Sans think he is? I mean, yeah—okay, he’s proclaimed to be a good friend of mine. But that doesn’t mean he could talk bad about Roy, indirectly he’s talking bad about my tastes; it upsets me. And to think I defended him in the evening.

“Listen, Sans…whoever you are. I don’t believe you. I would never have an affair, okay?” I sigh, “I can’t simply do things like that, especially since I’m the monster’s ambassador.”

“that’s what you think?” Sans rubs his forehead as though trying to gather his thoughts. “or is that what he wants you to think.”

Something about this guy is suddenly getting under my skin.

“Sans you—“

“Is everything alright?” Roy beams at me from the side, sending a glare towards Sans.

“Everything…is alright.” I say, flustered. “Don’t worry about it.” I turn away to hide the blood pumping through my cheeks, and start gripping my skirt tightly into my fist. I just want to leave.

“I’m afraid I have to go,” Sans sighed, “thanks for a great evening. nice party by the way.”

“bye kid. see ya, Roy.”

“Good-bye Sans.” Somehow I force myself to turn and present a hostessy smile. “Thanks for this morning.” He bends forward and lightly kisses me on the cheek.

“you don’t know anything about your life.” He murmurs in my ear, and disappears off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!  
> And also, I'm up for theories and comments through the comment section!  
> I'll reply to them as soon as I can, don't worry...I don't bite! :)
> 
> Oh and check out the animation me and my cousin have done!  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV3mAqYTOAw )


	4. The Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i give up.” Sans stood up from his seat.  
> “w-What?” I looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!  
> GUYS I;M SORRY THE WAIT WAS LONG.  
> I had been extremely busy these few weeks because the assignments kept pilling and pilling up.  
> BUT, I know how much you guys want to know the end; well, we're almost there!  
> One more chapter, and that's it!
> 
> If y'all need any information or questions about the story thus far,  
> I'm contact-able through tumblr!
> 
> https://aficaria.tumblr.com
> 
> Hit me up with asks if you like ;)

It can’t be true.

Morning light is creeping in around the blinds and I’ve been awake for a while, but I haven’t got out of bed. I’m gazing straight at the ceiling, breathing evenly in and out. My theory is that if I lie still enough, maybe the maelstrom of my mind will calm down and everything will fall neatly into place.

So far, it’s turning out to be a pretty crap theory.

Every time I replay the events of three nights ago, I feel giddy. I thought I was coming into grip with this new life of mine. I thought it was all falling into place. But now it’s like everything is slipping further and further away. Asgore mentioned about my reoccurring nightmare of a Goat monster named Asriel. Some guy—skeleton—says I’m his supposedly ‘lover’. What next? I discover that I’m going to be Miss Ebott?

It cannot be true. End of story. I’m not the type who do ‘affairs’. And for even if I don’t like Roy—as mentioned by Chara herself—for political reasons, I won’t cheat on him! Besides, Roy is a good-looking and very, _very_ caring guy. Whereas Sans…he’s…a joker.

And for saying “You don’t know anything about your life”—why would you say something like that! I mean, excuuuuuse me. If you had totally forgot, I had an ‘incident’ I don’t remember of and apparently had knocked my head. And if you have any common sense, knocking heads equals amnesia! I mean, okay fine. Yeah, I don’t remember anything leading up to the ‘leap-of-faith’ I did ten years back. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know _anything_ about my life. I know who my parents is. I know why I jump in the first place. I also know that I have a ‘weird’ infatuation with knives! Well…at least that’s what the manual says.

But anyways, how rude is that? You don’t just pitch up at someone’s party and say “We like eachother” when they’re just trying to host a good meet up with a bunch of connections for future purposes. Way to ruin one’s mood. You know what, he should have wrote a note instead!

Wait, no. Don’t write a note. You should—

_Forget it._

I sit up, press the button for the window blinds to retract, and run my fingers through my hair, wincing at the tangles. Looking around, I couldn’t help but stare at the clock ticking on the _extremely clean_ white walls. It was half past twelve. Oooh, I missed breakfast.

But it’s not my fault! This Sans guy is probably a psycho. He probably makes a habit of targeting people with amnesia and telling them he’s their lover. I mean, there’s no evidence we’re having an affair. None. I don’t see secret love notes or hidden passages of proclamation. Neither was it written in the manual!

**_If you did, you won’t even leave it around for Roy to see._ **

 I sit perfectly still for a moment, letting my thoughts to swirl around. True, I wouldn’t do that—that would be the most stupid thing to do if you _do_ cheat. What I would do is either tell my friends or write it down somewhere, like a ….

**_A diary._ **

Then on impulse, I get up and head into my closet. I hurry to the dressing table located inside the closet and wrench open the top drawer. It’s full of make up, arranged in neat rows. I shut the drawer and pull open the next, which is full of folded scarves. The next contains jewelleries.

Slowly, I shut the drawer. Even here, in my own private sanctum, everything’s so tidy and sterile and kind of filled with nothing. At least, nothing involving my life. There should be at least traces of something left. Where’s the letters and photos? Is everything really just written in that God forsaken manual? Where’s…where’s me?

I lean forward on my elbows, chewing my nail for a moment. Then inspiration hits me. Underwear drawer. If I was going to hide anything—it should be there. Just as I was about to rampage the drawer, a thought hit me. Roy knows where my underwears were. I even asked him embarrassingly two weeks ago.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Just as my hope grows, it died.

“—honey, are you awake?” Roy’s voice makes me jump. I turn my head to see him standing at the door, watching me with confused eyes. “Are you…looking for something?”

“Roy!” I withdraw my hands from the cupboard as nonchalantly as I can.

“I just thought… I look for some..uh..” I cast my glance on the worn under garment on the floor, snatching up—I shove it in front of Roy’s face. “I wanted to clear off some old clothes…y-yeah!”

**_Smooth._ **

_He knows something is up, doesn’t he._

Okay, this is the main reason why I can’t be having an affair. I’m the most crap shit liar in the world. Why would I need to “clear off some old clothes”? Just so you know Frisk, you idiot—first of all, you don’t do the laundry. Apparently, just as clean as this God damn room is, Roy’s personal maid does all the cleaning.

“Actually, I was..wondering,” I continue hastily. “Is there…any of my uh…stuff layin’ around?”

“Stuff?” Roy raises a brow.

“You know…letters…diaries..that kind of thing?”

“There’s your desk in your office back at the Embassy. That’s where you keep most of your work files.”

“o-Of course.”

I’d forgotten about the work place. Or rather, I didn’t think of stepping foot in there. Especially with the responsibility of explaining my “oh-I’d-forgotten-about-it” situation. Plus, the pitiful stares plastered on everyone’s face— _God,_ that just makes me feel even worse. Back in the hospital, the nurses just gave me those looks as if it screams, ‘ _I feel sorry for you as you forgot everyone you know, including yourself_ ’. I didn’t ask to be hit in the head, thank you very much. In the back of my mind, Chara simply laughed at my despair.

_Great, even my so called subconscious is laughing at my crappy life._

“Hmm..” Roy mutters to himself, “Well, it’s sort of late but—want to go get brunch together?”

Staring at my ‘hot-shot’ fiancé, I flashed the brightest smile. “Yes please!”

He laughed at my enthusiasm, before he could say something else—his phone rang. Immediately dismissing me, he walk off to have a conversation on the phone. I let out a sigh. It had been pretty hectic for Roy lately; especially after the party. The calls he received was frequent. Roy had mentioned that some of them were for me, as my previous cell phone dropped who knows where. But he didn’t mind, he was used to these political phone calls. He even happily chime in that it reminded him of his childhood.

**_Guess that’s what it meant for being the mayor’s son._ **

I hummed, agreeing with Chara. It might have been lonely, having a busy family. But it wasn’t as if I had a better life than him. I guess, even by social standards—everyone suffers even a little. With that thought, I wonder if the monsters themselves has emotional issues.

_Maybe even Sans has them?_

**_You’re thinking about him again, Frisk._ **

You’re right. I should totally stop. He was one of the reason why Roy and I had a pretty unstable past _. At least that’s what Roy had said_. Speaking of that, it was torturous. Roy had been lecturing me these few days about staying away from Sans—stating that he had been a nuisance to our relationship in the past. This further clarified Sans’ statement, stating that him and I had an affair. But Roy had not mention about me cheating on him.

_So which was the truth?_

I let out another sigh.

**_You’ve been sighing a ton lately._ **

“Frisk,” Roy calls from the door. “—I’m sorry but I might not be able to bring you out for brunch after all.”

“Oh? Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing bad. Something just came up, is all.” Roy smiled, walking towards me. Raising his right hand, he ruffled my already messy bed head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Grumbling at him, I swatted his hand away childishly. Letting out a huff, I cross my arms over my chest, trying to at least show a bit of disappointment. Though, it wasn’t because that he wasn’t bringing me out—I just really didn’t want to eat take outs anymore. It’s boring eating fast food or Chinese food constantly. _I might even get stomach cancer._

“At least call someone else to bring me out…”

“Someone else?” Roy’s confused expression immediately turned into a gruesome one. “You’re not talking about that short ass skeleton again, are you?”

“What?” I blinked, “No—I mean… I just—“

“I told you, that douche isn’t worth your time.” Roy barked, “—just so you know, he is pretty much why you hadn’t walk down the aisle yet.”

“Roy!”

“What? You know it’s the truth.” He added more angrily. “God knows what he told your family about me. Now they’re even reluctant for me to take your hand—“

Immediately, I slammed my hands on the bed; stopping him mid-sentence. Yes, it was true that maybe Sans had something to play in terms of me and Roy’s relationship. But it was rude, it was dead on rude to talk bad about someone else. She had defended Roy when Sans did the same, and she had somehow regretted it— _just a little_ —because right now, Roy was being a hypocrite.

“I didn’t plan on inviting Sans. I’m just sick of eating ‘kung-pao’ chicken over and over.” I argued, “It’s not my fault as well since my supposedly ‘ _fiancé’_ wasn’t here to be by my side when he told me we would tackle my amnesia together!”

“Frisk, please listen—“

“No, **you** listen.” I glared even harder, letting my inner demon shine through.

“I told Sans that you were better than _he is_ —but you’re showing me a side I’ve never seen before. Or maybe, I might even have but I don’t remember **jack-shit** because this—“my left hand raises and Roy’s gaze fell upon the pink manual seated on the dressing table. “ **doesn’t** help me at all. I’ve been thrown into guilt that I wouldn’t even remember anything. And I am supposed to be a hero to an **ENTIRE** race!”

It was as if Chara’s demonic personality was _nothing_ as compared to mine. It was as if that if I wanted to eradicate an entire kingdom of species, I didn’t _need_ Chara’s influence to do so. It was as if every nerve in my body had sang a rock-theme song, chanting for me to reach for _something_. My left hand started balling into a fist on instinct. I could feel it, the rough handle of the knife scraping against my palm. It was as if… it was if this was familiar— _too familiar_.

Roy seem lost for words. His mouth open and close each time, as if trying to put together a sentence that wasn’t too defensive or too offensive. It wasn’t his fault, his fiancé is currently an atomic bomb. The words I said had been too bitter.

I wasn’t done speaking, though. Tipping my head to the side, deliberately picking up the manual—slamming it in front of Roy’s line of vision. My eyes sparked red for a second, and for once I could really feel Chara’s arms around me, trying to calm me down; but I didn’t want to. I was low in tolerance, I had too much hurled at me since I’ve woke up in the hospital— _I had to let it all out._

“And while I’m suffering from _memory loss_ —“ I scoffed, drawing quotations with my fingers. “not even remembering where my underwear was, Roy! _My. Underwear._ You were out there doing whatever the hell you were doing and I can’t say shit about it because you’re a busy man **and** you’re the mayor’s son **and** you’re putting yourself into my responsibilities because I can’t handle anything; and oh my God I feel so **fuckin** ’ useless.”

“You’re not useless Frisk.” Roy stated with passion, and I wanted to believe him—I really did. But I couldn’t.

“No, I am.” I state bitterly, “Some dude comes in and tells me I have no idea about my life and it’s fucking true. I mean _look at me_ — I even don’t remember my family and it seems like a really happy one as compared to the one I had ten years ago. Jesus, all I remember was pain and depression.”

“All I want to do is remember something— _anything_. And here I am trying hard each day—“ I swallowed a big heap of saliva stuck on my throat and sniffed in any sliver of tears threaten to fall. “Worse of all, their keeping a secret from me—like who the **fuck** is _Asriel_?”

Roy flinched the moment I stated the other goat monster’s name and Chara too had seem to back away from comforting me in the mention of Asriel. She knows something as well, both of them do. Fuck.

“You and Sans are seem to be helping Toriel and Asgore in that department.” I glared, “Tell me Roy, what has that monster to do with my reoccurring nightmares, _huh_? It seems like a big as deal I had back before I lost my memory.” Gripping my fist tightly, my eyes flared with so much anger. I had never felt this way before—not even when I was bullied back in the past. This was different. It felt like years of tolerance exploding in one go.

“If you’re really the caring ‘prince charming’ you’re supposed to be; tell me _right now_.” Cerulean eyes fell onto hazel ones, begging for answers—begging for anything. “Tell me what I’m missing in life?”

“ _Frisk_ …”

Roy’s expression fell into a pitiful one. It was pretty obvious he didn’t want to say anything, just like everyone else. I just don’t get why can’t they just tell me the truth, even if it won’t bring back any memories, it will at least make me feel a bit better. It sucks, it really sucks so bad that everyone is laughing about a distant memory we’ve shared and I can’t say anything about it because…

**I don’t know anything.**

“I get it, you’re hurt right now—“ His arms slowly tried to wrap around me but I push him away. This time I didn’t feel as guilty as I did on the first day I came here. Somehow my heart had been getting lighter each time I blurt out my anger, as if slowly my burden was shifting away. But there was something else stuck in my tongue, I didn’t know what it was— _but it was dying to be regurgitate out._

“ **No.** ”I bite back, “You don’t get it at all Roy. You never got me, never, ever, did.”

I got up from the bed, not even bothering on what the hell I was wearing and bolted out of the bedroom. Somehow, the thought of being in the same room with Roy felt suffocating and seeing him was striking ever nerve I have in my body. To think I covered for this douche in front of the other douche.

_God, did I have such a bad taste in men?_

Making my way through the living room, my attention fell on the keys laying on the kitchen counter. It was obvious it belonged to Roy from the dangling Ebott Emblem keychain hooked onto it. Instantly, my hand went to grab for it, unlocking the neatly carved wooden door. Roy was heard calling me back to sit and settle this dispute. But I didn’t have the mood to hear him at all.

Walking through the endless hallway of the apartment block, I finally reached the elevator. Immediately pushing the down button, the lift came into a ding and the metal doors opened ever so slowly.

I remembered this feeling. It was too nostalgic to ignore. It was the same exact feeling I had felt before I climb Mount Ebott ten years ago—no, one month ago. I didn’t want anyone, I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to get out of here, to leave this stupid forsaken life I had led so far. To escape from the truth that I wasn’t wanted.

But this time it was a tad bit different.

I just wanted to be alone. Even if that was entirely impossible with Chara ‘illusionary’ patting my heart to sooth my ever growing anger. But it was better, much more better than being stuck in here with Roy. No more Chinese food, no more clean halls, no more useless date manuals. _No more Roy._ Just before the other could grab a hold on the elevator doors, I slammed the key of the door shut; hearing Roy’s displease scream of my name once more.

**_The anger and despair building up in your heart filled you with…._ **

_Determination._

 

} – {

 

It was the second time this month that I was walking around aimlessly around town.

The only up side to this moment was that it wasn’t night out and friendly patrons passing by would greet me and ask me why I was still in my pyjamas. But I didn’t have the answer to the question, simply shrugging it off as a prank my friend had done on me. Despite the awkward looks received, they would eventually laugh along and conclude that it was Sans whom had caused this embarrassment on me. I smile each time I hear that. It was somewhat funny to think that the skeleton had made an impact on the whole town for being the ultimate jokester.

By some means, it had even made me feel better.

**_Even if he was the reason between Roy and your argument?_ **

Ironically, yeah. For some weird reason, it really did make me feel much, much better knowing that he was a really great friend to me—at least the past me. Maybe, somewhere deep in my empty mind, the memory of me and Sans actually being together could be there, but it didn’t matter now. I don’t remember anything, and that includes harbouring feelings for the little fool.

But if I did have a romantic past with him, that meant I had really cheated on Roy. But what he had shown today had changed my impression on him ultimately. Even if Sans had talked bad about Roy too; he hadn’t shown such hatred in his voice—not as much as Roy did. Even through his tone, it’s obvious Roy had killer intentions to the skeleton. Though, with my current lack of memory couldn’t decipher the reason why he does. Is it because I had feelings for the shorter skeleton?

_Or was it something else?_

I sighed again for the millionth time this month. Maybe I had been too harsh on both of them. I may not have memories of the past, but I do have some guilt in leading them both on in the feelings department if what Sans had said was true. It was kinda rude to date two people at once, it’s like a residual and unspoken law between humanity….or at least living things.. Even plants don’t cheat on plants.

_Oh God, I’m such a trash and sinner._

**Does it even matter?**

_Of course it does. Because in the end, I’m the culprit._

**Well, both of them were jack asses anyways. They shouldn’t even had thrown a tantrum in front of you, including the fact that you don’t remember anything. It’s like calling a woman crazy while she’s in her labour—they’re practically digging their own graves. So honestly, they could wallow in self-pity for all I care.**

I hummed, even if that was true—it doesn’t make me one bit innocent. After all, I did fight back which I wasn’t even supposed to. In terms of manners, I had stoop as low as they did. But it’s true, it doesn’t really matter. I don’t remember anything and if I do get sued for whatever reasons, I have a testimony of being in amnesia. Which makes me…partially innocent. And that’s enough to run away.

Though, overall… I just want to get my memories back. Whether painful or not, I felt the need to. The anger I felt for Roy back then didn’t even seem what supposedly should be recent. It’s like my body has a mind of its own—aside from Chara of course—and had took over my boiling rage. In a nutshell, there should be something else causing my distress between Roy and I; and I need to find out.

Apparently, through my continuous thought and worries, I hadn’t notice I had been walking through a pedestrian walk. And during a red light too. A loud honk from a truck had attracted my full attention. I was going to die here, tragically.

To be honest, it wouldn’t really bother me if I hadn’t live a life filled with regrets. If I were to have gotten hit back in the past, younger Frisk would have accepted it as if it was the norm. But now, I wasn’t ready to die. Not when ten years later, I had found what supposed to be happiness—at least until I had lost my memories.

And the thought of not being able to get them back seem so depressing.

“Frisk!”

In that split second, I was tackled out of the main road. The truck that had supposedly hit me came in to a sudden halt, the tires screeching painfully as it scratched the tar. People were starting to accumulate, surrounding the scene I had caused. But I didn’t care about that as much, all I care was—

“PUNK! YOU TRYNA GET YOURSELF KILLED?!”

I turned around, inspecting what was going on. My mind was still in a daze, from both the accident and the thought of dying. It was Undyne. Undyne came to save me. Well actually, from the looks of Alphys running towards us, it was most probably coincidental. Both of them were dressed pretty nicely, most probably was on a date and I had somehow ruined it.

Without even realizing it, my tears started falling. All that pent up emotion just burst into waterworks and I couldn’t help it. Everything else was already falling apart—it wouldn’t be long till I did too. This was so awkward is so many levels. The monster ambassador is sitting on the pavement floor, balling her eyes out for whatever reason and everyone else could only stare. Well, there are a few people taking out their cellphones and recording the whole incident, but really—it doesn’t even matter anymore.

_I ruined my life the moment I woke up from the hospital._

“I’m sorreeeeyyyy…” was all I could muster.

The fish monster sat beside me in bewilderment. Both my friends didn’t know what to do and I don’t blame them. From this, everyone would’ve assumed that I was just…tryna’ kill myself. I mean, throwing yourself in the middle of the road and crying when saved?

_Great job, Frisk._

“F-F-Frisk!” Alphys stutter, “D-do-don’t cry, we’re h-here!”

Undyne stood from where she sat and shooed everyone away. I could hear both monsters trying to get the crowd to go but they just continued standing—cameras still recording the whole incident. God damn social media addicts.

God, the adrenaline pumping in my veins in giving me a migraine. My tears started to subside a little. Looking up, the spectators had seem to grow worried of my composure—aside from the phones sticking up at my face. It seem that not only had the incident terrified them, Undyne was causing an unnecessary ruckus.

“Don’t worry about me folks, I’ll be fine.” Mustering up the most trustworthy smile, I waved the people off. It seem to work for most of the witnesses, well—except for both Alphys and Undyne. Guess I should give them some credit, they are sort of my close friends. Before I could even push myself up, Undyne wrapped her arms around me, carrying me up in the process.

“—Undyne!”

“YOU NERD!” Undyne shouted at me, jabbing a finger on my forehead. “For crying out loud—what were you thinking; throwing yourself out like that?!”

_Well, I was thinking about a lot of things—which part would you like to hear about?_

“Sorry, I just had a lot in my mind.” I said, gripping my already ruffled pajama top to stop my nerves from shaking.

 ** _“_** U-u-Undyne! D-Don’t scare her!” Alphys cried in dismay, scooting towards me. Despite her timid demeanor, she was focused on my injuries. Taking out a wet tissue, she dabbed my scars clean—trying to clear off any blood from dripping on the pavement floor. “You’re injuries aren’t severe….w-wh-which is a g-g-good thing!”

The fish monster scoffed, “For an ambassador, you’re still an idiot sometimes.”

**_She’s not wrong._ **

_CHARA!_

“We should go somewhere else.” Alphys whisper to both of us, peering her attention to the spectators that had saw what happened. Yeah, they might’ve went their separate ways but they’re still lingering close—waiting for something else to happen.

“Yeah, we should.” Letting out a tired sigh, I reluctantly allowed Undyne to carry me all the way.

Despite the awkward stares I’m receiving from other patrons, Alphys was the reason this makes me feel most embarrassed. I was being carried _bridal style_ by her supposedly wife. And yet, all the yellow dinosaur monster could do was stare at me in worry. God, they’re the greatest friends an amnesiac could ever have.

 

} – {

“Lost your memories, huh?”

I nodded sadly, sipping on the striped bendy-straw. Immediately, I could feel the gas of the cola sizzle on my tongue and the sweetness kicking in. It felt nice, especially with the whole charade of ‘storming out of said house’ and almost getting hit by a truck. A nice cup of cola really just hit the spot. It wasn’t as if I’m one-hundred percent full on relaxed. I mean, I’m still in my sleeping outfit for crying out loud and I’m in public. The obvious stares I’m receiving puts me on the spot. It wasn’t entirely cause of my lack of proper clothing—it’s probably cause of my messed up bed head.

_Thank god for ‘shorts’ being in fashion now or else my embarrassment would’ve been worse._

Being seen in public with monsters as a monster ambassador and lack of decent presentation screams a lot of negativity. I’m supposed to be a role model, both to human and monsters. But in my defense, I had a pretty shitty week ever since waking up from my bed ridden months. To top of my sundae, I had one of the sweetest and biggest cherry of all. And by cherry I meant, an empty head without memories.

But it’s all good. Give me a cup of cold cola and two of my best girlfriends— _we good._

“Woah…” Both monsters voice out.

“Yeah, woah.” I deadpanned.

“I mean, I knew it since that night—it’s still…hard to believe.” Undyne smiles sadly at me.

“I-it’s alright Frisk! You’ll get everything b-back!” Alphys exclaims, pumping her fists up and down in front of me. My eyes kept it’s vision on the tea cup on the table, making sure it doesn’t fall.

“Yeah, though…” I sighed, “—just when I’m all healed up, I got myself scarred again.”

I looked down upon my knees. Luckily for me, my injuries wasn’t so bad. All Undyne had to do was carry me to their supposedly destination—Grillby’s diner—and let Alphys do most of the healing and patching up. Thank God for the short dinosaur monster being able to use healing magic, hence being able to avoid causing a scene in hospitals.

I didn’t like being in hospitals.

It reminds me so much of what I’m trying to run away from. The very thought of being in a hospital reminds me of me being unable to face up my issues. Yes, for the last time—my amnesia. It’s been the highlighted topic in my mind, aside from Chara somehow magically being part of my conscience. But what I do know from it is that I would know why if I freaking _remember something_.

Besides the ugly truth, I didn’t want to have to explain my situation to the hospital’s admin. Especially since I’m being carried by the ‘ex’ Head of the Royal Guard. Some might even assume the worse and boom, the paparazzi and news reporters would arrive demanding for answers. So to make it less worrying, I was carried to Grillby’s. Plus, it was the closest place Undyne could carry me to. Both monsters did gave me the option to go back home, but Roy was there. And that defeats the purpose of me walking out on him in the first place. I really, really don’t wanna face him.

But then, that was when the glass doors chimed. It didn’t really bother me honestly; because after sitting here for almost an hour, hearing new patrons coming in was pretty normal. Until, everyone around started greeting the customer. I heard his name a couple of times, but deep, _deep_ , _deeeeep_ down I was praying it wasn’t true. I mean, there’s so many monsters in the world and there’s so many people of the name Sans. It wasn’t as if God really hates me so much and to curse me with this. I keep hoping and praying.

That is until he sees our table.

_Fuck._

**_Gasp, it’s Sans._ **

At this point, being in a hospital would’ve been a bit better. There he is, in his working outfit—tucked inside his lab coat was a simple black T-shirt with the sentence ‘I like Pi than Pie’ on it. His lab coat had his name tag strapped on it and his hand was holding his keys to his moped. His gaze falls on my injured knee and his grin falters for a bit. For a split second, his left eye flared in blue, as if he wanted to murder the person who had done this to me. He looked up at me, his face begs the question of what happened but all I did was shrug.

The poor skeleton knew I didn’t want to see him, and he was totally heartbroken about it. His expression was way too obvious. Yet, he knows being here would’ve been a bad choice. He gives me one last sad smile and turns around and tells everyone of his sudden need to depart. The skeleton pointed towards his phone, as if making up a reasonable excuse. The other patrons wasn’t happy, insisting that he stays for at least one drink. But my presence was enough of a reason to leave.

Bless his soul for understanding.

I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief the moment the skeleton left the building. Undyne and Alphys simply stared at me in bewilderment, not noticing Sans coming in at all. Both their gaze avert to see the skeleton getting up his moped and riding off. Both lovers turns towards each other, giving knowing stares as if sharing a communication.

“You and Sans still in bad terms?” Undyne asks.

“Hmm?” I hummed, “I guess.”

The fish monster simply shook her head and whispered to her wife. It was pretty obvious they weren’t happy about what happened between me and the skeleton. But it doesn’t matter, I just don’t want to deal with it anymore. The thought about both males—Roy and Sans—was giving my unnecessary headache. I have other more important things to worry about; like going back into the office to settle my responsibilities. I can’t let the mayor to keep on doing my share of work, that old man has other matter to handle—my work would just drag him down.

“Frisk.” Alphys says. It was a shock to me that the dinosaur didn’t stutter, it seem serious. “I know we don’t have any rights to talk about this w-with you…”

“Go on…”

“Look, you and Sans—you have to fix it.” Undyne says in a deep tone.

“I don’t get what you’re trying to imply.” I sigh, placing the glass cup of cola on the table.

“You, Sans—together.”

“No. I’m not going to.” I reply, “Not after that stunt he pulled.”

Undyne rolls her eyes and slams her hand on the table. The cups on our table did a jump, the loud sound of clink echoed as they land on the table surface, shocking both me and the other customers in the diner. Alphys didn’t even seem surprised at her lover’s sudden show of emotions.

“You don’t get it, Frisk. He had to do it.” Undyne stated as if matter of fact-ly. “He—Look, you have to talk to him.”

“I don’t get it, why do you two want me and Sans to ‘patch up’.” I squint my eyes at both of them, daring them to answer. Something is going on between them, and I’m determined to know what. “As Alphys had said, it _is_ none of your business.”

“Look, punk—“

“U-U-Undyne!” Alphys stuttered, shaking her stead’s arm to stop her from going further. “Frisk, w-we really have no rights to interfere—we really don’t...b-b-but we’re your gi-girlfriends and we just want you to be happy a-and you ask for your opinions back then a-a-and we don’t want you to r-regret anything and—“

“Hold it!” It was my turn to slam my hands on the table. “You said I asked for your opinions…. _previously_?”

Undyne shook her head and her right hand went to rub her temples. It was as if I wasn’t making anything easier for both of them. But Alphys simply smile sadly at me and nodded, her gesture telling me more things than whatever I’ve been through this whole time. These two, they know—they know things before the incident and are willing to tell me; unlike the others whom planned to keep things quiet.

_Including you, Chara._

These few days of self-loathing, it was suffering. This whole time, I had been wondering if there was anyone else I could trust anymore. The very person who claims to be my fiancé left me alone in the dark, only acquainting me with a worthless manual. Two monsters whom invited me warmheartedly into their home, kept me in the dark about… _Asriel_. And Sans… he keeps quiet about almost everything. Well, technically—he didn’t exactly not tell me anything. He warns me about what I should and shouldn’t know about, almost really, really vaguely. It’s really ridiculous, like he expects me to know what he meant.

 _But_ ….I can’t blame him can’t I?

He has a lot going on, he really does. His lover doesn’t remember him and claims that she doesn’t do affairs, walking out on him each time he tries to sway her. And he’s always on alert for Roy in case he drags me away again. He really did look out for me—heck, he even warned me on the first day to be cautious of the mayor’s son. And what did I do?

“Frisk…” Alphys reaches her claws towards me, placing it delicately on-top of my shaking hands.

“Sans, he isn’t the type who shows his emotions out loud as his brother does.” Undyne voices, “He is the total opposite of that naïve child, but that makes Sans more of a numbskull than his brother is.”

I nod, looking blankly at the half empty cup in front of me. Sans, I knew it from the start. He has more in his empty skull of his than he lets on. And every small bit of gesture, of emotions makes me happy. Those blushes, those chuckles and laugh, and ironically—those lame ass puns.

“You came to us, seeking for help one week before your fall.” The fish monster adds.

“w-We thought we were helping when we answered your question.” Alphys states sadly, “—you were so happy when you left….”

“Stop, I don’t want to know.” I say, holding onto the yellow dinosaur’s claws tightly. “A-at least, not from you…”

Undyne smirks knowingly, nodding her head. “Go get ‘im punk.”

I smiled, getting up from my seat. Immediately, my body pushes itself towards the door—shouting back at the two monsters who had gave me the answers I was looking for a thank you. Behind me, Undyne and Alphys was giggling, as if they were happy things turn out this way. It was familiar, the sight was really familiar. As if, I had seen it before—it was déjà vu. I, bolting out and they, waving back cheering me on.

I look frantically around the street, finding any sign of a short skeleton in a lab coat.  But just as much as God hates me, so did my luck. He wasn’t there, he must have drove his moped off as soon as he walked out of Grillby’s. At this point, I really hate myself. Sans, my dubbed ‘best friend’ who had been looking out for me, had been the one who brought me to eat something else besides take outs, had been the one who picked me up from the hospital instead of Roy, who had been there to hold on to when I had the nightmare—I pushed him away. And now, he’s not here.

My eyes started tearing up. I had been hating Roy, hating him this whole morning only to remember one small speck of hope—that I had probably came to Alphys and Undyne for help in my issues of cheating; of having someone who love me for me. And now— _now_ , he believes I don’t want to see him again. I’m terrible, I’m horrible, I’m a mess.

 “If only I remember something, anything.” I mutter bitterly at myself.

_If only…_

 

} – {

 

I went back to Grillby’s after a while. I had spent hours walking around town looking for Sans and asking around whether if anyone knew of a lab nearby. But everyone was clueless about, and as soon as thunder sounded in a distance, I gave up my search and went back for a cup of coffee. Grillby’s had even borrowed his upstairs apartment’s shower room to clean up. Being seen drenched in rain and still in my pajamas was over board—especially for an ambassador.

But I felt numb.

Chara had stopped talking to me after my proclamation of her keeping things for me. She didn’t deny it, nor did she agree. What she left me with was silence and loneliness to myself—shouting and screaming for anyone to come by. All I had now was a warm towel, and a nice hot cup of caramel latte. Grillby had even mentioned that it was my regular order in the morning—plus, it was on the house.

Roy came by to take me back, but I simply stared at him, having my blue orbs shine through whatever I thought. He had even threatened to report to the police of me being missing, but I simply shrugged it off and said it was a dispute that had led me to run away—telling him to buzz off and leave me alone to tend to my self-hatred. At one point he had sat across me, waiting for me to change my mind—but I didn’t. I knew, Sans would come by again. Grillby’s, this diner, it was something we both shared. I had questions for the short skeleton, and he has the answers. Eventually, Roy had received a call and had to leave, tossing me his apartment’s keys before heading off with his luxury car. And then, I was left alone again. No Chara trying to cheer me up, No Alphys and Undyne to tell me it’s going to be okay, just the ambient sound of jazz and the bussing crowd filling the air to keep me company.

It was then that I heard Papyrus’ overly dreadful voice from the door. He is heard complaining about not wanting to have dinner in this diner—claiming that it wouldn’t be a hassle to cook spaghetti instead—but saying if it was to cheer his brother up, he’s willing to give in…. _as the Great Papyrus._ Instantly, my gaze fell to the shorter skeleton trailing behind him in. Sans was changed into a his casual leather jacket and inside was the same T-shirt he wore in the afternoon. His grin was strained, moving slightly to mouth the words ‘thank you bro’ everytime Papyrus chimes in how great he is.

Then he saw me again; on the very exact table I had been hours ago.

Papyrus’ plan was to bring Sans over to Grillby’s to cheer him up, and my very presence had probably throw that brilliant plan to the drains. As he kept his stare on me, I can’t help but feel my guard rising up. Against all my better instincts, after all my protests and battles with my conscience, here I am. The taller skeleton then wagged his non-existent eyebrows at me and simply took off. And by took off, he jumped out of the window—claiming he had left the refrigerator running. I couldn’t help but let a smile escape my lips before turning back to the shorter skeleton.

“Hi.” He joins me at my table, where I’m sipping coffee, and drops his cell phone on the table.

Sans forces a grin, waving awkwardly at me from across the table. Here I am, meeting him illicitly. Maybe, it was just as if he had wanted it all along. I feel like I’m falling into some kind of trap… but I don’t know what the trap is. Anyway, I’m meeting him because of Alphys and Undyne. Plus, the eye bags under Sans’ skeletal ‘eye sockets’—it just shows that Sans is suffering as much as I am. As long as I remember that, I’ll be fine.

“Hi.” I repeat.

Sans is just staring at me, as though trying to work something out. My hair was drenched in rain water and my clothes are stuck to my body. I stink of morning breath with a mix of coffee and diner grease—it is obvious he is shock.

 “Is there anything more you can tell me?” I add, trying to ignore his expression.

“kid, what is this? and what the fuck happened to you?”

“I…I don’t know what you mean.” I pick up my cup and acted as if I’m sipping on the coffee, hoping to cover up my embarrassment.

“C o m e  o n .” Sans pull the cup down so he can see my face. “you can’t hide. what happened?”

He wasn’t playing around anymore. His expression was filled with hatred, as if he would do anything to the person that had done this to me—the same expression he had few hours ago. I don’t blame him. First, he saw me being comforted by both Alphys and Undyne and now, he sees me alone—and drenched. Not wanting him to worry further, I sighed and gently put the cup down.

“If you must know,” I say bitterly, “I spoke to Roy in the morning, and he told me bad things about your…proceedings. I know it was all bullshit though. And I don’t appreciate being bullshitted.”

“Frisk—“

“Look just forget about it okay? I walked out on him and met up with Alphys and Undyne.” An edge of bitterness has crept into my voice, seemingly stunning him. “They… told me of things I needed to hear and I don’t want to drag any longer. Sans, please.”

Sans’ expression flickered for a second, before he let out a tired sigh. “it’s about asriel, isn’t it?”

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. “Yes, please tell me—what happened.”

“look, it’s better if you don’t remember about it kid.” He states.

Well, of course he’d bloody well say that. I glare at him in impotent fury. He can say anything he likes, and there’s no way for me to know whether he’s speaking for me or for himself.

“you have to understand.” He leans across the table. “asriel is better left forgotten. the nightmares you have are just regrets but he can’t be saved—not anymore. it’s better if you just forget about it or you’ll go back to regretting and….”

“So you’re saying I _should_ be left wondering what the hell is going on?” I retort, rolling my eyes.

“that’s not what I meant.” There’s a sudden heat to his voice. “heck, kid. I’m doing this for your own good. You think I like seeing you suffering like this? oh god, it’s killing me—knowing that I have the answers you’re looking for but—“

“But what?” I can’t help the sarcasm. “It’s for the greater good?”

Sans meet my look steadfastly. “that’s right. this hasn’t all been pretty. It’s not a perfect situation and boy, we’ve made tons of mistakes along the way.” He reaches a hand toward mine. “—but you have to trust me, kid.”

“Stop it!” I whip my hands away. “Just…stop. Please, Sans. I have to know what happened, or else I’ll live my life _filled_ with regrets. I can’t…I can’t be the monster ambassador I am without memories of anything. I don’t remember saving any of you—and Asriel, that monster—he is the key to my memories, so please.”

At this point, I was begging. I’m tired and I have no where else to go. I didn’t want to see Roy, not after what he did. And I didn’t want to see Sans either, but Undyne and Alphys insisted he knew more than he lets on. And Roy, despite his absence, he said something that made sense. Sans, he was my best friend, that means—Sans, this skeleton was with me before the incident. I’m sure of it.

“i give up.” Sans stood up from his seat.

“w-What?”

“i’ll tell you everything.” His usual grin returns, “i know how determine you can be sometimes, man…what a pain—lucky for you, i love you for that.”

_Again, he looks like he’s sharing a private joke with someone._

With me, it suddenly hits me. With the girl I used to be. I open my mouth to speak—but I’m too confused. My head is teeming with thoughts.

“I…you’re…finally telling me?” I say at last.

“yeap.” Sans chuckles and dangles the key to his moped in front of my confused face. “but you have’ta follow me somewhere first.”

} – {

The ride was cooling.

If it weren’t for Sans borrowing me his leather jacket, I would’ve been freezing—especially since I wasn’t really dry from the rain. I had told him it was fine, but he insists, stating that the cold just _goes right through him._ At that moment, I realized I’ve made a mistake in waiting for him at the diner. The old Sans with puns is back, with more puns. Chara would’ve made remarks about it, but she’s still quiet at the moment. But I could feel her feelings surfacing, her soul was hammering against mine.

_It’s as if she is getting scared of what is to come._

But I didn’t ask.

“Where…are we going exactly?” I say at last.

Sans did not take his attention away from the road. “somewhere you might recognize.” He pauses, negotiating a tricky lane-change. “—your house.”

“My house?” I ask, “Don’t I live with Toriel and Asgore?”

“not exactly. not all the time.”

This makes so much sense. Toriel and Asgore had invited me over but it didn’t feel at all nostalgic when I entered the nice little cottage. The garden and the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon had been familiar, but it wasn’t like ‘this is the key!” like we’re in The Da Vinci Code. Instead, it just felt like ‘home’ but not really home. It makes much more sense why I had nothing personal laying around Roy’s apartment as well. Roy had even mentioned most of my letters and business files are left in the office—but I know deep down, I wouldn’t keep particular articles in a work space.

“So…”

“so..?” Sans nods without turning his head.

“Hypothetically, if we were lovers…” I continued, “What…exactly happened? How did we…”

“ah… i guess i have to answer that truthfully, yeah?” He chuckles, “hm… we just sorta’ liked each other ‘cause we’re buds.” He shrugs. “but, we didn’t exactly….dated. you confessed to me and things happened to fast—before I could get to you for an answer, something happened.”

 _“_ What…happened?” I say.

“Roy happened.”

I’m starting to believe. It’s like the world is sliding—a screen is going black. Colors are becoming sharper and clearer. That’s why Roy hated Sans a fuck ton. He must have seen what went down between me and the skeleton, and he was obviously angry that his fiancé liked someone else.

“What…else happened?” I asked.

“you plummet to your everlasting amnesia.”

“I know that part.” I cast around. “I mean… what was it like.. back then? What did we say? What did we do? Just…tell me stuff.”

“heh, you crack me up sometimes.” Sans shakes his head, his eyes crinkled in amusement. “that’s what you always said to me when we’re just layin’ around the fields. ‘tell me stuff.’”

“I like hearing stuff.” I shrug defensively. “Anything, I like listening to stories.”

“i know you do.” He stirs silently for a while and I can see a smile pushing at his mouth as he thinks. “everywhere we’ve been together, we’ve ended up buying you shoes. same thing every time, you rip off your shoes to be barefoot on the sand or the grass or whatever, and then when we’re done—we have to look for them cause you don’t remember where to toss them to.” He pulls up at a crosswalk. “mmm..what else…? you’ve got me into putting ‘mustard’ on my fries.”

“French mustard?”

“exactly. when i first saw you, i thought it was an evil perversion. but I guess mustard ain’t half bad—ketchup’s still better though.” He pulls away from the crossing and turns onto a big dual carriage-way. The moped is speeding up; he’s harder to hear over the engine noise. “one weekend it rained. paps was out with that robot for who knows what and we watched every single episode of ‘how I met your mother’, back to back.”

He glances at me. “Should I keep going?”

Everything he’s saying is resonating. My brain is tuning up. I don’t remember what he’s talking about, but I’m feeling stirrings of recognition. It feels like.. it feels like what I would do, what I would’ve said. It feels like me. This feels like my life.

“Keep going.” I nod.

“Okay. So… we were playing Mario Kart. It’s pretty brutal. You’re two rounds ahead, but I think you’re about to crack.”

“I am so not about to crack,” I retort automatically.

“oh, you did.”

“Never!” I can’t help grinning.

“we went grillby’s to have a french fries eatin’ competition, and surprisingly you’ve won,” Sans pulls into another lane. “you always like napping under the sun. we’ve had picnics on mount ebott every spring.” He’s silent for a moment, “—each time you wake up screaming.”

I don’t know how to reply to that. Sans’ gaze is focused ahead; his face is intent. “do you want me to keep going?” he says at last.

“Yeah.” I clear my throat huskily. “Keep going.”

 

} – {

 

I live in the most beautiful cottage I’ve ever seen.

Okay, it’s located out of the town and near the entrance to the monster’s city. And you have to ignore the jungle and the wood life surrounding the area. But the house is big and pale brick, with massive old arched windows, and it turns out that this whole plot of land belongs to me, so it’s a million times wider than it seems.

“This is… _amazing._ ”

I’m standing, looking around the house. It wasn’t old and moldy, it doesn’t shout out ‘old people’s place’ unlike Asgore and Toriel’s cottage back at Ebott. It had a mix of modern and young life in its structures. The ceiling is high and the walls are white and there’s a tall Muriel art of what I assume is the underground plastered directly behind the wall with my massive LED television. In the corner is a drawing easel, and opposite is an entire wall covered in books, with an old-fashioned library ladder on wheels. This entire cottage has one floor but it was more than enough for someone like me.

“this was built just for you five years back.” Sans’ eyes are gleaming as he walks around, surveying every single detail of the place like I am. “i hadn’t gotten used to how beautiful and extra colorful your paintings are.”

“Yeah, I love colors.” I stare at the hand-painted flower pot on the coffee table. “—it just brings life to things.”

“yeah.” Sans nods. “you told me that tons of times back then, especially when you would pick a bunch of different flowers.”

I look around in disbelief as more things spring into my vision, like a magic eye. Old photos of friends and monsters that I don’t remember in their beaded frames. The unlimited amount of opened paint in every corner of the living room.. It was as if, this is a total contrast of what life is back at Roy’s apartment.

“you always come here and paint whenever you get out of work.” Sans follows my astonished gaze. “you used to lash out on a canvas as if to let out any ounce of stress.”

“And, how do you know that?” I asked.

“’cause I’m the one who always picks you up back at the office.” Sans shrugs, “and ‘cause you didn’t want anyone else knowing this place—who else better than me with the fastest moped in town?”

I’m suddenly seeing the other side of me; the side I thought had disappeared forever. Before I lost my parents, before I was thrown into an orphan home. For the first time since I woke up in the hospital I feel like I’m at home. There’s even a string of fairy lights draped around the plant in the corner; the same fairy lights I wanted to get when I was a kid.

All this time, all my stuff was here.

“do you remember anything?” Sans sounds casual, but I can sense the hope underneath.

“I..” I shake my head. “—just the stuff that came from my life before…”

“i see.” Sans says flatly.

Trying to lighten the atmosphere, I walk over to a table cluttered with old novels and a bowl of blue petals. It seem to belong to the bald flower beside it. Confused, I picked it up and gestured it towards Sans.

“What is this?” I grab a handful of the blue petals, “—and these.”

“it’s an echo flower.” Sans has the oddest, most unfathomable expression on his face. “at least, what’s left of it.”

“What?” I look at him in surprise, the petals in my hands felt heavy. “What’s wrong? Are these poisonous?”

“they’re not. there was something….” He breaks off and grins again, as though to himself. “nevermind. it doesn’t matter. forgetaboutit.”

“What?” I frown, bewildered. “Something from the past? You promise to tell me everything, so go on.”

“it’s nothing.” He shrugs. “it’s…not really relevant. you just have this…tradition. each time we do something stupid together you would plant an echo flower you took from the underground. it was like your make shift journal. you see, echo flowers have an ability to ‘record’ whatever you said to them and repeat it—like an echo.”

“I…echo flowers?” I wrinkle my brow with interest. That rings a bell, blue…flowers.

“yeap.” Sans nods, like he wants to change the subject. “want me to get you a drink?”

“So where are they?” I say, grabbing onto his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. “Did I keep them somewhere?” I’m looking around the room for signs of blue flowers in make shift pots.

“it doesn’t matter.”

“did I throw them away?”

“no, you didn’t.” He pulls his arm towards me. I felt a little pained at that.

“Where are they, then?”

Sans stared at me for a moment. Then without saying a word he turns on his heel and gestures for me to walk along a small corridor. We head through a sparsely decorate bedroom. There, he pushes open a double doors to a wide window paned room. And I catch my breath.

There’s echo flowers all the way around the room. From the walls, to the floor, to hanging from the window’s ledge. The blue color of the flowers and the endless amount of them felt like an ocean. From fully grown flowers, tethered to canes, down to spindly green shoots in tiny pots, just starting to open.

Everywhere I look, I can see echo flowers.

Just as my eyes scan through the endless amount of blue, there was something that caught my eye. In the center of it all, there was one splotch of yellow. It was different, a total different contrast from all the blue. But it wasn’t because of the differences that had send chills down my spine. It was the same flower back at Asgore’s garden in Ebott.

Just then, my head started hurting. My mind was getting fuzzy and I could hear a distant laughter from far away. I dropped to my knees, holding onto my temple to stop the pain and Sans was there trying to call my name. But it was futile.

**_Frisk!_ **

.

                .

                                .

                                                .

                                                                .

                                                                                .

                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                                                               

_“Falling.”_

                                                                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                .

_“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Go on my child.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Heh, the whoopy cushion trick—always works.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“NYEHEHEH! YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“COME BACK HERE PUNK!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“h-h-hiya! I’m Dr Alphys!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“THAT’S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“We will take care of you, little one.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Frisk, that’s a nice name.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

“kid? You okay?”

Sans looks at me worriedly, clutching onto tightly as if scared that if he lets go, I’ll disappear. My vision was getting better and slowly, everything clicked into place. My gaze simply falls onto the yellow flower in the center of the room.

“I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being with me till now!  
> The comments I had been receiving so far had been tremendously motivating and inspiring!  
> You've all showed so much support in a crappy story like this! I love you all so much<3
> 
> I wonder if anyone has got the connection between chapter 1 and chapter 4.   
> It's really obvious how echo flowers came into play since the first chapter! (Aside from Flowey of course!)  
> The end is neigh, and I'm already psyched about it!  
> You've all be waiting for the memories and so on, so the next chapter would conclude everything and the theories and the...omgosh<3  
> Next chapter will have the reveal!  
> Till then!


	5. The Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still had time.
> 
> "You always had time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's been awhile, and I'm totally sorry for that.  
> My mock test had been up and my as mentioned, my finals is drawing nearer and nearer.  
> But I had a weight on my shoulders; and that is to finish this story for my long term readers!
> 
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time, two races ruled over Earth—humans and monsters.

They lived together in harmony. The world was at peace and everyone was kind to each other. There were always smiles and laughter, everyone was happy. However, one day…a group of explorers expressed their concern to the higher ups. They had found out that monsters could become Gods if they were to eat up a human’s soul. The humans—being weaker in terms of having no such thing as magic, feared the monsters because of that. They began to worry whether if the monsters would back stab them in the future—and thus, a war broke out between the two races.

After a so many days of death and bloodshed, the humans were victorious. The group of humans that had led the war, sealed the monsters underground with a forbidden magic spell. Slowly, lives above ground continued on and the humans started to expand themselves in terms of knowledge. They had even started to forget about the existence of monsters. Slowly, stories of monsters became just folklores or tales to tell children.

Until one day, a girl named Chara ran away from home.

Determined to escape from their abusive parents and the villagers that had bullied her, she ran up Mount Ebott. Legend says, those who climb the mountain were never seen again. But it didn’t matter to Chara, they were already sick and tired of their life up to this point. All they wanted to do was run away and disappear. During their run however—they tripped and fell into a whole. 

And their life changed forever.

} – {

 

My name was Frisk Wyatt. Now, I've been going by the name of Frisk Dreemur. I’m currently twenty four years old and I’m working as a full time monster ambassador. I've been adopted by the king and queen of the monster realm, which lead to my name change. I fell into a whole on top of Mount Ebott when I was fourteen and left the underground when I was fifteen. I graduated from Monster High School at the age of seventeen and had graduated with a diploma in social studies when I was twenty. I live by myself physically in a cottage in the outskirts of the city, close to Mount Ebott. But spiritually, I live with the spirit of the first fallen human, Chara. Chara was there with me the entire time I was coursing through the underground, she was a guide and a company when I thought I was alone. Despite the unusual consequences, we both grew hostile to each other—eventually being close friends.

Every morning, I wake up at seven wish Chara a good morning through the mirror, taking a long hot shower, dress myself in my office attire, and call Sans to pick me up by eight thirty. My daily routine consists of replying to e-mails and settling diplomatic conferences with the Mayor of Ebott—Roy’s father. That was how I met Roy when I was twenty one. We started seeing each other often and Roy soon came to confess his feelings to me—eventually leading him to propose.

And I said yes.

That was when my life started to change. No, I had my life changed before. This was not the first time that I faced such problems in my life. I had a much more crappier life in the past, the memories that still lingered before I lost them—those are what changed me. It’s what caused me to do what I had to do ten years ago.

My parents never loved me.

Actually, let me rephrase that. I had never been tortured physically, it’s more of being neglected than actually being abused. You see, my parents are scientists and they are always busy. The days where I would be left home alone wondering what I ever did wrong. As a child, I work very hard to gain any ounce of attention, compliments, love—even a single conversation would do. But, unfortunately for me, all I had was a hum of acknowledgement. I was never more important than their work, I was never more than just an extra at home.

Which honestly didn’t come as a surprise when I didn’t cry during their funeral. Both of them mysteriously died in an accident before an important meeting. Despite my distant relatives “trying” to get the detectives to find out the real reason—their death was still undetermined and the case was thrown aside. None of my relatives want the burden of taking care of me. Even till death, my parents haunted me—ignoring my existence, they hadn’t even thought of giving me a will. I had nothing.

I was left at the church as an orphan—an unwanted child.

The death of my parents didn’t deter me. I was still independent, I was still strong. Despite the struggles I went through during my orphan life—I prove myself to be a headstrong child. Until, one week before my fourteenth birthday, my uncle decided to pay a visit to the church. I had always found him suspicious each time he visits my home back in the past. Apparently, rumors has it that I held something important, something related to my parents’ last experiment. Because of that, despite being neglected my whole life—my uncle had decided to reluctantly take me in.

It was the worse seven days I had in my life.

I hated school. Being the new kid and an adopted one had me a giant highlight for bullies. Punches, kicks and shoving—they did so many things to me, but I wouldn’t cry, I wouldn’t scream. They found it funny, a silent punching bag. My new home wasn’t even nirvana either. My uncle and aunt—the mental tortures they put me through just to get an answer out of me. I knew, I knew from then—these people had murdered my parents, these are the people that shouldn’t have existed. But what was a thirteen year old supposed to do. Day after day, I go to school bruised and scarred, I get home, lifeless and dead.

And on the seventh day, the very bit left of my tolerance shattered. I hated my parents, I hated my family, I hated how no one raised a helping hand for me. I hated everything, and I want everything to end. Rumor has it, anyone that hikes up Mount Ebott would disappear, whether if it was because they were eaten by the wilderness or they didn’t turn back their crappy lives, it didn’t matter. I left that god forsaken place I used to call home on a stormy day. The rain helped shield me against the boiling anger building up in me, cooling me down each time a prickle of rain fell on me. The hike was painful. But it was worth it, the thought of throwing away the crap life I had lived up until now was all the more exciting. I had enough money to run far away and I had a plan. Find a part time job, find a new life.

 And that was when I fell underground.

I thought I was dead when I awoke, but instead, I was alive. Surrounding me were golden flowers that had cushioned my fall. It came shocking that flowers had the power to do that, but it was enough for me. I was confused at that point, I didn’t know what to do in a whole and from the height of the crater, I’m never going to be able to climb back up.

“Howdy!”

And that was how my life changed for the first time.

 

} – {

 

“Y-you really should.”

I look up between the two monsters seated in front of me. Today, it was the day before they depart for their honeymoon. After being married for a week, they were ready to make it permanent by travelling the world together, as a married couple. But despite that, they were still worried of their good ol’ pal—me.

“Guys, it’s fine.” I forced a smile to them as I pull them towards the departure gate.

“It’s not, Frisk.” Undyne mutters under her breath, pulling me to an abrupt stop. Damn her and her strength. “It’s not fair, we’re both happy—and you’re not.”

“I am happy!”

“Y-you’re not. W-we’re your f-friends, Frisk.” Alphys exclaims, looking nervous as usual.

“Look guys, you have a flight to catch. Can we drop this now?” Just right then, an announcement made for their flight sounded through the airport’s speakers. The announcer had mentioned that it was the last call for passengers to board the plane. “See?”

“Fine.” Undyne says, as she tosses hers and Alphys’ luggage over her shoulders. “Babe, looks like we gotta run.”

Alphys sighs, and nods. She then turns towards me and gave me one last hug. “F-frisk, please. D-don’t marry someone you d-don’t l-l-love.”

“Yeah, punk. Look at me and Alph, this is what a couple should look like!” Undyne grins, shoving her girlfriend into the gate along with her. “Don’t forget, we love you too!”

I let out a chuckle and waved at both of them as they disappear through the crowd. Just as they were out of sight, I let out a tired sigh. I had underestimated them, they had seen through my fake smiles and façade—I mean, who am I kidding?

They’re my close girl friends.

I can’t hide anything from them, especially my real feelings. Marrying Roy, it seems like the perfect plan at first but now—I’m kind of scared. He’s a nice guy, he has the character, the looks and he’s so responsible with his work. It’s like, he’s prince charming that escaped from fairy tales. But, Roy isn’t _him_. Roy doesn’t have the same smile, Roy doesn’t have the jokes; Roy doesn’t have the charm _he_ has. I don’t love Roy the same way I love _him_ , and it’s been driving me crazy day by day.

**_And it’s wrong to feel this way?_ **

_It’s not like it is, but it’s not I should either._

I’m already engaged to that guy, I said yes to a life with him the same with Alphys promised hers to Undyne. I shouldn’t even be thinking of another guy while I’m promised to someone else, it isn’t right. Plus, I’m the monster ambassador. Marrying Ebott Town’s mayor’s son is the right choice, it’ll solve so much diplomatic issues and would bring freedom for monsters across the planet much earlier. If I were to marry him, it builds an immediate connection with so much politicians—it’s the perfect, _perfect_ plan.

**_But?_ **

_But I don’t love him, I love someone else._

**_You love Sans._ **

_I wish I didn’t._

If I hadn’t fall for the shorter skeleton, I wouldn’t be having a dilemma in the first place. Sans, the town’s most famous scientist along side Alphys, the most craziest and infamous comedian. Sans, my best friend— _him._ Why had I decide to like him, love him? It doesn’t make any sense.

No, it does.

Sans is my best friend. He was the only person in the entire underground that hadn’t thought about killing me or taking my soul. All he did was kept his promise with Toriel. He, the only man that I could depend my life on and trust my soul to. He’s the only monster that remembered what happened in all those timelines. The only monster that kept a promise to keep me alive by not fighting me, the monster—that listened to my story of the pain and suffer I had to go through as a kid, stopped me when I was on a rampaging genocide run—stopped me when I was doing the wrong things, stopped me when I was hurting myself, hurting me, hurting the real monster of the underground.

And yet, still believed in me.

It makes a lot of sense for someone as vulnerable as me to fall for him. He was my pillar, and I was his. We both depended on each other after our leave from the underground. I promised never to reset again, and he took that promise to heart—in return to make sure I was always happy.

But I wasn’t always happy. He knew of the reoccurring nightmares I had of Asriel, of the only monster I couldn’t save. Flowey, or what is left of Asriel—took it upon himself to stay behind, never to face the sun as punishment for what he had caused not only to his friends, but also to his family. Despite my begging and pushing, he never changed his mind. Asriel, the real hero who had broken the barrier—was still till now, left in there all alone. I had tried to transverse the underground every weekend to look for him. Try to reason with him to come and stay with me, at least he will have someone there; someone to understand. But it was futile, he had been hiding and he knew of my determined persona. He knew I would come for him, and he made sure I never find him. _Ever_.

Some nights, I dreamt of him wilting away, filled with regrets. Crying for someone to come for him, but nobody did. Sometimes, I dreamt of him killing everyone he loves again and again in spite of being left alone to suffer. And most of the times, I dreamt of him blaming me for taking his place—for not saving him as I did with Chara.

_And I hate it._

**_It’s not your fault, Frisk. You know Azzy doesn’t like you moping like that, he’s all about making sure everyone else is happy. And that includes you._ **

_I know he’ll be mad if he sees me like this, but I can’t help it._

It has been nine years since we left the underground, nine years since Asriel had broken the barrier with what bit of his soul he had left. All he wanted was to see the flowers Chara once loved again with the people he cared about, but he knew he couldn’t be selfish. I was the selfish one, I couldn’t be the hero everyone wanted me to be. All I did was gave people hope, and Asriel did the final job. And yet here I am, taking all the praise as if I had deserved it.

**_You do deserve it._ **

_I don’t, I really don’t._

“moping around again?”

I turned around, finding the source of the sound. Sans stood behind me, clad in his usual leather jacket but this time, he managed to tape sunglasses to his…eye sockets. If this was supposed to be a metaphor, I have rights to face dunk him right now. As soon as I thought of that, I noticed his printed t-shirt behind his jacket. The words wrote ‘Bad to the Bone’ in bold black comic sans.

“Is everything you do have to include some sort of joke or pun?” Immediately, I puffed out my cheeks, flipping the shorter skeleton off. “—and where were you? Alphys and Undyne left hours ago. At least Papyrus was there to see us off from the taxi stand before he had to head off to work.”

Sans shrugs, “i had something to do. alphys hadn’t hand in her request for leave back at the lab. doubt the higher ups would be thrilled about it if one of the best monster scientist disappear off, amiright?”

“ ** _It’ll be pretty funny if they didn’t know though, it would even be the joke of the year._** ” Chara voices out from my lips. “ ** _Heck, Sans—teleport back there and get the letter back. Let’s have some fun._** ”

“no can do, kid. alph made sure i hand it in directly—had to even send her a DM of me and the boss.” Sans chuckled, waving off Chara’s presence as something usual.

Ironically, no one else knew of Chara’s presence besides Sans. And Chara had made sure to made herself known only when Sans was there. Their relationship seemed to improve from enemies to ‘decent’ friends after five years. Since Sans was my best friend, Chara had been a plus one ‘burden’ to take care off—including myself. For an adult like him to befriend two kids at once, he kind of got used to it. They tend to bicker once in a while, but when there’s a chance for some fun—both of them are like partners in crime. Sometimes, I would even tease them both for being closer than what they believed they were.

“ ** _Bummer. I already thought of the perfect plan.”_** As instantly as she took over my body, my own conscience came back. I let out an exasperated sigh and pulled Sans by the shoulder.

“Both of you have to take a chill pill when it comes to evil deeds. It’s Alphys we’re talking about—she’s going on her honeymoon with Undyne. Leave her be!”

“heh, i have no idea what you’re talking about, kid. there’s nothing evil about these sack of bones.” Sans exclaimed, letting himself be dragged by me as he stopped walking entirely—putting all his weight on me. “—plus I’m too much of a lazy bones to do anything. ask chara, she’s the witness.”

I let out another sigh and dropped Sans on the cold airport floor, the sound of bones chattering made me laugh. “You really are something, Sans.”

“of course i am, i made you laugh after all.”

 _“Which is why I love you.”_ I whispered under my breath, smiling genuinely at the shorter skeleton has he pushed himself up from the solid ground, dusting himself from any invisible dust.

“did you say something?”

Shaking my head, I chuckled. Turning on my heels, I walked away towards the taxi stand once more. Maybe, just maybe—Alphys and Undyne had meant something. I really should think about my own future than just for everyone’s happiness. Diplomatic connections, they can be established either way—whether if it’s easy or not, it doesn’t matter.

_I still had time._

**_You always had time._ **

} – {

“Roy—for the hundredth time, I don’t have the document you’re looking for.”

I cursed under my breath as Roy gives me a skeptical look. These days, Roy seemed much unhealthier. It was as if he was losing more sleep than he gets. It wasn’t like Roy had an important job, but being the secretary to his father, the Mayor of Ebott Town had taken a tow on him. Especially since his father was getting sicker and the locals are starting to rebel against the monsters.

Well, by locals—I meant a specific group of humans. Most of the locals had welcomed the monsters with open arms, believing in peace and change. Especially the younger generation that felt guilty of their ancestors that had locked an entire species of peaceful monsters. However, this group had been causing me and the mayor reoccurring headaches. I wouldn’t really put that much thought to this group though, it was the same group that protested against other ridiculous things.

_I mean, really?_

“—maybe you’re not looking into it hard enough?”

Roy’s words pulled me back to reality. And what did he meant by ‘hard enough’?

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re responsible as a monster ambassador.” Roy says nonchalantly as he continues to scroll through his tablet. “But, you should really put more effort into your work, Frisk. Stop playing around with your monster friends.”

I totally got him wrong. How dare he come into my office just to anger me first thing in the morning. My eyes squints, daring daggers at the man sitting on the other side of my desk. This is why I would never share the same home with him despite us being proposed to each other. What’s with him and my monster friends?

**_And what’s with him with this stupid document?_ **

“Look, I’ll call up Jerry to look into it again.” Immediately, Roy’s nonchalant face turned into a scowl. “But I assure you, I don’t have any document like that.”

I sighed, putting my attention back at the computer screen once more. My right index finger scrolled through the Facebook profile of a certain yellow monster. Alphys had just posted pictures of her trip in Los Angeles with Undyne. The sight of them had made me smiled a bit. At least one of us should be having fun. And seeing them happy together like this made me remember why I work so hard to be a monster ambassador in the first place.

**_And why you said yes to this idiot in the first place._ **

_Touché._

“How about—“ Roy starts, “You look for it yourself and not let those…monsters do it?”

“They’re my assistants, I hire them for a reason.” I voiced out tiredly, getting annoyed of Roy’s presence and his obvious disgust to my colleagues. “If you don’t like it that much, then stop bothering me about this document you want so badly. I mean, really? What does the history of monsters and humans have to do with any diplomatic issues here?”

Roy clears his throat, obviously irked that I had asked again. “For the last time, it’s for my dad.”

“Bullshit, I talked to your father about this a week before.” I glared at him again, suspicious of his intent. “He don’t need no history book on humans and monsters.”

“It’s called, being secretive.” Roy states as a matter of factly. “You would think the mayor of Ebott would tell the monster ambassador why? At least I’m being totally honest with _you_ about it, as a _good partner_ should.”

How dare he? Bringing up something personal during our work. Roy’s venomous emphasis on his words was clearly directed to me. But I didn’t let it bother me. If I did, it would be he was victorious. This time it was my turn to clear my throat. Instantly, my hands went to open up the drawer next to me. Reaching towards a thick red leather folder, I threw it in front of his sight, gaining his attention from his tablet.

“This file already states what I’ve said during the first press conference. Plus, Asgore had also said his part on the revelation of what happened between monsters and humans millennium ago.” I sighed, “I’m not sure how this file would help you with whatever the hell you have with your father, but everything written there has already been out there. Watch documentaries about it online, heck—they’re even airing it in History Channel on Sunday afternoon.”

Roy shakes his head, “You know this isn’t what I want.”

“Well then I don’t think we’re on the same page then.” I retort, “You’re not being ‘entirely’ honest with me, like a _good partner_ you are.”

_Heh, take that._

“How about I be more direct this time?” Roy says as he stands up from his chair, taking his tablet along with him. “I need more details about what went down during the underground, you should know by now that those rebels won’t stand down until they know the truth. Better buckle up and tell them _‘honey’_ , or else I can’t save you from what’s gonna go down.”

I grit my teeth, “What’s there to say? I transverse through the underground and was helped out by these friendly monsters.”

“You and I both know that is a half ass lie.” As Roy moves towards the door, he smirks at me. “Don’t worry, we’ll find out the truth soon enough.”

_That—_

“See you at dinner tonight, **sweetheart.** ” Like that, Roy closes the door.

“Like hell I would eat dinner with that bastard.” I muttered under my breath, putting back my attention on the screen. As I clicked on the left arrow, the screen changes to a picture of Undyne smiling genuinely at Alphys. Her radiant red hair flowing against the wind and her smile wasn’t strained. Even with a picture, I feel so jealous. I wish that I had someone like that.

**_You do._ **

_Not you too._

**_Stop being a self-wallowing idiot and tell Sans the truth. I’m getting a headache just from listening to your self rants. God, go fucking bone that skeleton already._ **

_Wh-what?!_

Boning a skeleton? Was it even humanly possible? I mean, yeah…Papyrus is dating Mettaton currently. But they were both monsters and they knew a way to show affections. But shagging with a skeleton, do they— _do they even have reproductive organs to begin with_?

**_If you’re curious about it, why not ask Sans yourself?_ **

Immediately my ears turned red at the thought. No way am I going to ask him, it’s going to be embarrassing. Toriel had a hard time explaining ‘sex’ when I was a teenager, how could I ask Sans when that will cause him to be uncomfortable as well? Nope, no more. No more dirty thinking. I—I have an e-mail to reply to. I have a job to do, and that is to finish up my speech for the press conference and—I have much more better things to think about other than skeleton anatomy.

At that moment, my cellphone rang. The caller ID indicates that it was Jerry and instinctly, I knew what was up. “If this is about Roy, I’m telling you—just tell him that there’s seriously no other bloody dirty secrets that—“

“Frisk! Something happened!” Wait, that’s not Jerry’s voice.

“H-hello? Wait, who are yo—“ I stutter.

“It’s me! Snowdrake—wait, that’s not important right now! The mayor is in the hospital and the rebellion got worse!” The monster exclaimed nervously, “—a-and they demanded for the mayor to step down! They want Roy to take over!”

“Uhm…” I started, clearly confused what was happening. “I don’t understand why would Roy have anything to do—“

“Roy’s leading the rebellion!”

And immediately, everything made sense.

} – {

 

I woke up gasping for air again.

This had been the fifteenth nightmare I’ve had about Asriel this month. It was getting extremely tiring. My hand grasp for anything solid, reminding myself that I was back at reality. But what I had clutched on was my t-shirt on top of where my heart lies. The organ was beating uncontrollably and my lungs hurt from the constant aggressive breathing. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn’t care. Chara was whispering comfort but I didn’t care. All I cared was about the nightmare I had, all I cared about was Asriel.

This time, in spite of anger—Asriel had his claws around my throat. He had tried choking me and I was mouthing sorrys to him like a mantra. However, he was annoyed with it. And eventually, he drown me in the flowing river of Waterfall. The scent of echo flowers lingered, and the constant whispers of Asriel’s pain and despair from the flowers made me feel worse. And for the goat monster, his expression was unexplainable as he watched me suffocate to death.

Almost instantly, I got out of bed and put on the bunny slippers on my bed side. As if my legs were on auto pilot, I made my way to the back of my home. My lips were dry and cracked and my throat still hurts. Not sure whether if it’s cause of the deep breaths I’ve been taking, or that Asriel’s claws had still felt raw on my neck, taking away my capability to breathe. My petite hands felt for the wall on my left, feeling the switch, I turned the lights of the room. The colour of blue immediately floods my vision.

I’m tired. I’m really sick and tired.

During the rebellion, Roy had tried to force his father out of his seat with other ministers supporting him. Just as Snowdrake explained the situation, I called up Sans to immediately teleport me to the mayor’s private quarters in the hospital. Just as I predicted, Roy was there with the window opened to let his father hear of the distress of his people. While monsters are backed in a corner, worried of anything to happen to their kind. In fit of rage, Chara took control of my body and told the town of her story. Of how she had once been a slave to the duke of Ebott Town and was tortured to her trying to kill herself. That had shut the rebels up and had caused Roy to turn berserk.

However, Chara was much more angrier than anyone else in the hospital ward. Walking towards him, she gave him one tight slap in the face and called of the marriage. Telling him that ‘I’ had loved him because he was the most responsible and understanding man I’ve met. But seeing his true side had made me changed, and Chara walked out of the door with Sans following suit.

I want all this to end. The nightmares, the stress and the conflict upon my feelings. It was getting too much to bare. As I stepped foot into the room, the echo flowers almost automatically went on play mode. From every flower, my voice was heard—repeating what I’ve said to them. Whether days before, or even months, the memories instantly kicks into my vision. My tears started flooding in faster as the flowers repeated every nightmare I’ve had for the past nine years.

_“Today, Asriel told me he hates me—“_

 

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“_

 

_“ASRIEL SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE HERO—“_

 

_“I don’t deserve this—“_

 

_“—somedays I wonder if he’s still there?”_

 

**_Frisk, stop hurting yourself._ **

_You don’t understand._

“No one ever does.” I whispered under my breath.

Pushing myself forth, I walked towards the center of the room. There in the middle of the sea of blue, stands the _most freshest_ and brightest yellow. It had been weeks now since I’ve stole that from Asgore’s garden. Just as Asgore have green fingers, the flower continued to live on healthy and…happy. It doesn’t look like Asriel, but it was enough as a reminder of the past—of what should’ve been.

Daffodils doesn’t have the same ability to record like Echo Flowers do, but it was enough to do one thing. The very presence of it was enough to repeat what should be heard, should be remembered. But this time, it serves a more important purpose. By instinct, I reached out to it—the beating of my heart trumps through my ears and my eyes remained focus on the yellow petals. This feeling, I’ve felt it before. It was familiar, it was nostalgic. It reminded of my childhood, it reminded me of the underground.

“I know what I have to do.”

_The thought of saving Asriel, fills me with DETERMINATION._

**_Frisk, what are you doing?_ **

Urgently, I bolted out of the door and grabbed at a pen and papers. My hand started frantically writing everything down, folding everything into neat envelopes and labelling each and every one of them with names. The plan was brilliant—no, it was perfect. I took out my phone, and typed a message to Sans—telling him of my true feelings—of what I wish have been and what should had been. As quickly as I clicked ‘send’, my doorbell rang.

“Wow, that was quick.”

As soon as I turned around, I heard my front door slammed open. “Woah, Sans calm down you don’t have to barge in like that.”

However, what came through the hallway was not Sans—it was Roy.

My eyes grew wide in shock and I ran towards the door, trying to slam it close. But it was too late. The Echo Flowers had went on repeat again, and Roy heard everything. For a second, both our eyes locked for a second. And all I could think about was ‘oh fuck’ and ‘shit’ over and over again. I’m not sure whether if it was Chara’s voice or my own, but I agreed with it nonetheless. Roy’s shock expression turns in a slow smirk, his eyes glistening almost wildly.

“You….you’re a fake.” He says finally. It was a whisper, it was soft enough almost just for me to hear.

“How…”

How did he find me? How did he knew of my house? No one knew I bought this estate, it was bought in private terms. He, he must have had forced mom or dad for an answer. My eyes grew wider in fear, slowly I turned to look at the blue flowers behind me. No that shouldn’t be the main issue right now, he’s here. He knows the truth, he knows about Asriel—and the monsters will be a trouble for how careless I was.

“How I got here?” He laughs sarcastically, “—stupid girl, you think I wouldn’t have surveillance cameras tracking your every move with that retarded short ass skeleton, do you?”

“woah, buddy. that’s kinda rude don’tcha think?” Another voice was heard from the hallway, immediately catching Roy and I off guard. “—especially since the person you’re talking shit about is right here.”

“Sans..” I whisper, clearly relieved he is here.

“I had actually thought of using this against you but— **Wo ho ho** _, I have hit the jack pot_. You’re not just a _lying bitch, you’re also a_ cheating skank.” Roy laughs louder, almost uncontrollably. Immediately, he pulls out his phone, “Frisky, Frisk. Your life is over—Thank God for Social Medias am I right?”

Just as if the room wasn’t blue enough, a strong scent of heat radiates from Sans. Turning my attention towards him, his left eye was glowing bright blue, no yellow, no green. It was clear that Sans was angry and just before I could warn Roy to dodge, Sans had grabbed his soul and turned him blue. Unable to control his anger, Sans slammed him against the wall, Roy dropping his phone in the process.

“don’t think that’s a wise thing to do, mr secretary.” Sans right hand turned into a tight grip and Roy gave out an inhuman scream, “o r   y o u ’ r e   g o n n a   h a v e   a   b a d   t i m e.”

“Sans stop—“ I shouted at him, but Sans didn’t listen. Closely, I squinted my eyes and tried to focus. I conjured up Roy’s soul and gave out a gasp, Roy’s HP is dropping extremely fast. If Sans doesn’t stop soon, Roy might even die. Which would be problematic in the future. Gritting my teeth, I tried shouting at him again. But it wasn’t my voice that came out, instead it was Chara’s.

“ ** _SANS STOP! OR ALL THAT FRISK HAD DONE WOULD BE POINTLESS._** ”

Immediately, Roy fell on the ground with a loud thud. His breathing was ragged and his whole body was trembling. Despite my worry, my body still wouldn’t move. My head turned, red eyes glaring at Sans with full intensity. “ ** _Are you an idiot or are you an idiot?_** ”

Sans simply shrugs, “nah—just a numbskull.”

Chara simply lets out an exasperated sigh and turned towards Roy trying to push himself up. His perfectly shaped body still shook from the intense pain Sans had caused. However, despite my obvious worry—Chara’s nonchalant expression remained, sending chills down Roy’s spine. At this point, Roy knew that the person behind this was not his fiancé, it was someone else.

“You—what do you think you’re doing to Frisk?” Roy’s voice came of rasped.

“ ** _Ironic, you only care of her now. I thought you’re only focused on taking her down along with her monster family._** _”_ Chara glares at the young man on the floor, crushing the Echo Flowers that was still repeating my previous nightmares out loud. “ ** _You of all people have no idea what Frisk goes through each day. You’re worse than monsters, worse than me. You’re the real monster here Roy—delusional, psycho, liar.”_**

_Chara, what are you—_

“ ** _Frisk wants to kill herself every night because of—“_** My hands swung around, indicating the flowers surrounding us. “— ** _this and all you care about is yourself. And you!_** ” My body spun, right index finger pointing towards the shorter skeleton, “ ** _We’ve been rooting for you to save her from all this shit, but all you did was make jokes each waking day—Frisk loves you, not him!_** ”

_Chara, please stop!_

“ ** _You’re both idiots, thinking as if Frisk had no feelings of her own._** ” The voice that came out from my lips didn’t sound like mine anymore. It was lower in pitch, deeper in tone, fill with years of life—and death itself. “ ** _I can’t believe she beats herself up every day just cause of you two. Juggling between being a ‘hero’ and a monster ambassador, and a replacement for a dead child, and a fiancé—you think that’s easy? God, you’re all blind as fuck if you thought all she ever did is ‘serve’ whoever she wants._** ”

“Yeah, she does. She never thinks of herself, always someone else.” Roy laughs bitterly, “—like monsters. They shouldn’t even be up here in the first place!”

“watch your tone buddy.” Sans says from the side, eyes flaring in fire again.

“Oh throw me and kill me, you’ll just prove me right!” The male brunette smirks. “Ever since you bunch came up to Ebott, resurfacing yourself and taking everything for granted, the mayor goes through shit for you.”

_What?_

**_“We’re listening.”_** My body turns slowly, highly cautious of the male seated at the side of the room.

“Monsters—being rebelled cause mayhem in the city. Rebels took it upon themselves to throw snarky remarks online and even during conferences.” Roy starts, “But the mayor, being an idiot he is—too kind and too thoughtful, had made sure that monsters’ rights are passed, just for you.”

“how is that our fault?” Sans glared at the brunette, “all we did was prove that we’re innocent and friendly for almost a decade!”

“Your very existence in this town is enough to show you’re all just a bunch of monsters!”

“—nah, humans are just bloody ignorant. especially you.”

“I’m just doing what my father should’ve done—”

“Shut up.” My lips moved. It came out as a whisper, but

I couldn’t take it anymore.

This was enough bull shit. It wasn’t just Asriel that was being used and forgotten, the mayor had been taking the monsters’ side that his health had dropped. And this was because I wasn’t a good enough monster ambassador. I really am worthless. My determination shone brighter than Chara’s and immediately, I had control of my body again. As soon as I did, my cheeks grew wetter and wetter from the tears. This is too much, everything Asriel had given up till now—I had ruined it. The rebellion was at large and now Roy had enough prove that—

_I have to—_

“SHUT UP!” I shouted.

Both males didn’t stop however, too focused on showing how much hatred they’ve felt for eachother. However for me, I didn’t give a second thought. As soon as I looked up at both of them, I bolted out of the door and head out into the forest. I didn’t care if I was bare footed, but I knew—I knew what I had to do.

**_Frisk! Stop!_ **

Screw it if it’s going to take another ten years. I know I was being irrational but I had to do it. Asriel deserves to be the monster ambassador and he was supposed to be the hero. I just took his place and ruined it all. From behind, I could hear Sans shouting at me to come back.

But I didn’t care.

Coursing through the forest was nostalgic. It was the same, it was a rainy night and the storm was building up. The road up the mountain was slippery, but I didn’t care. A turn right and a turn left, I was up the mountain in an hour? Or was it two? There in front of me, blaring its glory was the same exact hole I fell into ten years ago. The sight of it was still scary, but my determination was stronger. Again, from behind I could hear footsteps of both males trying to catch up.

**_Frisk, think about this again. I don’t think—_ **

_Screw you, Chara!_

**_Wait—Frisk!_ **

My feet moved by itself. My knees bent and before I knew it, I took a leap of faith into the deep dark abyss of what I remembered as the underground. Roy and Sans tried to grasp for me, but it was futile. My arm reached forward, but my lips was curved in a smile. Before I knew it—

The world turned black.

} – {

Sans looks at me worriedly from across the room.

His back was against the window as he watches me listen to every Echo Flower in the room. My expression was one with will and my eyes were dim. My usual bright blue orbs was fill with despair nonetheless and Sans knew from experience that it was better to keep quiet.

As soon as the last Echo Flower finished repeating its recording, I stood up and made my way out of the door. Chara was flooding my mind with endless amount of sorrys but I didn’t care up till this point. I just remembered why I had taken the plunge in the first place. The plan was to reset the whole ten years and restart from the beginning, saving Asriel and making sure that he comes along. But the plan, it failed—I’m still here with no yellow flower.

Immediately, I went over to the living room to grab at the telephone. I faltered for a second. My mind replayed the moment when I had tried at this previously, but this time I had my memories back. Biting my lower lip, my fingers went on auto pilot mode and pressed on a series of numbers before the phone went on a series of beeps.

At the third ring, the opposite line picked up the phone.

“Hello?” A deep toned and familiar voice came through the speakers.

“Roy, it’s me.” I say, my voice steely. “Frisk. I need to hear about our relationship again. And this time, I want to hear the truth.”

“Honey, I told you the truth.” He sounds annoyed. “—and where the hell are you?”

How dare he change the topic? I want to _wallop him_.

“Listen, you fuck head,” I say in slow, furious tones. “I’m at my cottage located in the forest of Mount Ebott and I’m looking at a patch of blue flowers infront of my face. Sans here had made sure that I don’t do anything rash but I’m as ready as hell to jump in through the door and fill my ears with constant echoes of what really happened the night the incident happened.”

“Jesus.” He sounds shaken. “Calm down, Frisk. I’ll come by now.”

_Oh god, is he serious right now?_

He’s even retarded than all the Temmies combined. Even one of the Temmies had a qualification.

“No, you stay right where you are.” I expostulated. “I am ready to take one of these knives and scar your face if you come over.”

“Straight up?”

“Yeah. So maybe you want to try again with the truth? Or maybe you’d like to speak to my shiny weapon?”

“No! Okay!” He sounds totally unnerved. I can just picture him breathing harder, running a finger around his collar. “Maybe it wasn’t exactly like I told you. But sweets, I was just trying to protect you.”

“Protect me from what? The truth that our relationship had been a shit? Or your real intention from the beginning?”

“No, that’s not it.” He says after a pause. “I was trying to protect you from that Goat Monster you constantly dreamt about.”

“And what does Asriel have to do with our relationship?”

“Alright fine!” He clears his throat.

“So?”

“I went and proposed to you because of my father. He was totally being beaten up from both sides, his party mates and the locals he serves. It was the emotional stress!” He adds defensively, “It makes us all do crazy things. I thought I had it all planned out—“

“I found out?” I asked again.

“Yeah. It was hectic.” He said, “I was the one leading the rebellion at that time. But—“

“Stop!” I thrust the phone away from me.

I need a few moments to take all this in. Breathing hard, I crunch over the gravel, sit down on the living room wall, and stared at the colourful paintings I’ve done in the past, ignoring the “Frisk! Frisk!” coming from the phone. My mind was in a whirl. So my life was not a fairy tale. Since the beginning till the end, my life was crap and I was just living in a hallucination that maybe it improved over the years.

At last I lift the phone back to my ear. “So, how did I react? And **don’t** say I just went all forgiving and it was beautiful.”

“Well.” Roy breaths out. “To be honest, you went ballistic. Well, at least I know now it wasn’t you that went haywire, it was that voice you have controlling you. They started yelling about your life and how our marriage was off. When I tried to persuade you again in the cottage at night, they went on calling both me and your skeleton friend idiots. Saying how your whole life had been shit, and how you had to deal with it alone. Before we had a chance to calm you down, you stormed out.”

“Then what?”

“Then the incident happened. Next time I saw you was at the hospital bed with a cracked skull. It was horrific.”

“Right.” My eyes locked with Sans for a moment, “You should have told me the truth, first time around.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, right.”

“No, I am.” He sounds as genuine as I’ve ever heard from him. “And I’m sorry I hadn’t been the greatest fiancé or boyfriend ever. I had actually fell for you first time around before I knew what was happening politically. You in that beautiful flowing blue dress walking in on your first day of diplomatic work. I’m sorry, I really did loved you once.”

I let out a sigh, “You could’ve been a great leader, Roy. You didn’t have to pull any strings to be one.”

“I know. It was uncalled for. I’m sorry.”

“Good bye, Roy.” With that I ended the call.

 “Sans.” I finally said, getting the shorter skeleton’s attention. “Tell me, what happened after I…jumped.”

Sans pinprick eyes casts aside. It was as if he was trying to run away from the question but he knew he would have to eventually. Letting out what should’ve been a sigh through his faltering grin, he took a seat on the sofa of the living room, patting the space beside him. Sending the skeleton a skeptical look, I pushed myself to take a seat next him. But not forgetting to leave a least some space between, I’m not ready to entirely face him head on with my feelings yet. Especially since I still remembered what transpired between us few nights before.

When he noticed, the shorter skeleton’s grin fell into a sad one but he didn’t bother me anymore about it. A heavy silence stretched between us for some time. At the beginning, I was counting the seconds—wondering when Sans would tell me the truth. But after counting to seventy four, I gave up. If Sans was not ready to tell me, then I don’t want to waste anymore time sitting here.

“Sans, if you’re not going to tell me anything—I’m leaving.” I say, but my eyes didn’t move away from the yellow flower on the table.

It was Sans’ idea to move it there when I was listening to the Echo Flowers. Saying that it would hurt me more each time I listen to them and cast my eyes to the plant each time each recording ends. I was thankful that he did, but now that it’s glaring at me—I can’t help but wish it wasn’t here.

“gimme a sec’.” He says with a grunt.

The shorter skeleton lets out a sigh and tosses his leather jacket aside, forgetting that he even was wearing one from the beginning. His skeletal figure was much visible now that the tick outer layer of his jacket was stripped away. His t-shirt didn’t do much in giving him cushion or imaginative meat to coat his bones. His right hands went up to his temple, using his thumb and index fingers to message the area there.

“when you fell, roy screamed for your life. but lucky for you, you had a skeleton best friend that could teleport. just before you hit the ground hard, i had teleported down at the end of the hole.” He starts, “i almost missed. i almost missed pulling out your soul to turn it blue. but it was still too late. your head had knocked onto one of the larger rocks, and you started bleeding.”

“—for a second, i felt your soul faltered but it didn’t disappear like it always does in the past.” He grits his teeth and his left hand had went to grip onto the sofa extremely tightly. “almost thought I lost you. i’ve seen you bleed before, but not so much. on instinct, i teleported us to a nearby hospital. they sent you into emergency and they called up everyone including that dick head roy to head by.”

I nodded slowly, encouraging Sans to go on. I heard him taking a deep breath, not sure how he did since by skeleton anatomy, they do not have lungs or a trachea to begin with. But I didn’t question it further, leaving the question for another day.

“then the press came by, asking what really went down. since I was the one who had brought you to the hospital, they suspected i’ve done it. but the echo flowers in your cottage proved that roy was with us when it happened as well.” The skeleton laughed bitterly, “ol’ roy then had no choice but to lie if he wants to maintain his democratic spot, said that him and I were trying to stop you from killing yourself. just like that, the rebels actually felt like they’ve done something wrong and backed off. Didn’t knew it was so easy to get them off our asses, but roy made us promise to shut the hell up unless it’ll be a bigger issue.”

“for once—he did something that had a positive impact. But just went you woke up, it was indicated that you had amnesia. Roy being the cunning asshole he is, told us to keep the truth from you cause it’ll hurt you more.” He sighs, “toriel agreed wholeheartedly, fully known about your reoccurring nightmares of her late son. i had tried to tell you the truth, but Chara had managed to coax me not to. after all, she had a point.”

“So you lied, alongside everyone else.” I stated bitterly, “And Chara did too.”

“it was hard.” Sans shrugs and rubbed his temple again, “you see, back then, i came by to actually confess my feelings to you too after receiving your text.” He takes out his smart phone, turning on the messenger application to show me the truth. “for a second, i thought i had the happy ending papyrus had always go on about from his bedtime stories. but that roy had to ruin everything, god I really didn’t expect things to go this way.”

He shoves the phone back into his pocket and turned towards me, his pinprick eyes were downcast and his grin was a little broken. My heart did a hiccup at that moment, remembering for a second why the old Frisk had a conflict on feelings for this little guy. He did look really cute, even for a skeleton.

“just—look, the kid and I are really sorry.” Sans says finally, in the most sincere tone possible. “i think you should forgive ‘em, they did do it with the best intentions in mind.”

“Alright, alright!” I puff out my cheeks, “I give, you’re both forgiven.”

My face was hot, I stand up and head over to the window, trying to picture the scene, trying to put myself back in my own chewed up, flat-heeled Frisk shoes. It’s the day of the incident. I had just found out that my fiancé, the man I had plan to marry diplomatically was the leader of the rebellion. It’s the day when Chara had taken over my body and flipped Roy off.

Okay. Things are starting to make sense.

} – {

Think bitch. Think boss. Think Ambassador of a race.

It’s been two weeks since I’ve gained my memories. And it’s been exactly ten days, four hours and fifty minutes since the paparazzi had posted out online of my memories coming back. Toriel and Asgore were happy about it but it was Papyrus whom was the happiest of all. As soon as my memories came back, the mayor had planned out a celebration for my recovery.

Which brings me to now.

I survey myself in the reflective metal of the escalator of the banquet hall and put on some more lipstick. It’s a pale gray-pink shade that could practically be called, “Extremely Professional.” My hair’s scraped back and I’m wearing the most severe outfit I could find in my wardrobe; the slimmest pencil skirt; the pointiest pumps; a white shirt striped with gray. Despite my uncomfortableness, there’s no mistaking the message this outfit conveys.

_I mean business._

I spent two hours with Asgore yesterday, back at his cottage in the outskirts of Ebott. And every time I think about it, I experience a tiny thrill. Everything’s in place. Chara and I had planned out the perfect comeback speech that would knock everyone’s socks off. Thing was, the speech I’m holding in my hand was a total secret. Jerry back at the public relations department had written up a speech for me previously but—only Asgore and Sans knew about the one I’ve written myself. Now it’s up to me.

**_You don’t look serious enough._ **

_Really?_

I screw my nose up more. But now I just look like I want to sneeze. At the back of my mind, I could hear Chara laughing hysterically. I puffed out my cheeks at first, but eventually I gave in and joined in the laughter.

“whatchu’ laughing at, babe?”

From the mirror, I could see Sans staring at me with such admiration. Despite me telling him I wasn’t ready for a relationship with him yet, he was willing to wait. He had been trying nonstop for days to flirt with me. Most of the times he had been adding in pet calls instead of calling me ‘kid’, but some days—he becomes the most romantic guy ever.

“Oh nothing.” I smiled at him, “What brings you here?”

“can’t keep the press waiting.” He gestures to the antique door, decorated with ribbons and flowers. Raising his left arm towards me, he gives me his signature grin. “milady?”

Today, he had suit up with a nice black tux and a nice blue tie to finish it off. Despite the pink fluffy slippers, he still looked pretty neat. At least, as neat as Sans could be. But it was enough. It wasn’t often that Sans would dress up, so just this once I’m allowed to pay more attention in his dressing. Chuckling at his cuteness, I went along with his joke. Elegantly, I laced my right arm around his, feeling the rough fabric of his suit against mine.

The waiter opens the glass door, flooding both me and Sans with warmth of the hall. It was filled with politicians and influencers. Roy was beside his father on the wooden stage, his eyes sparkling with pride. The smug look on his face was pretty obvious since his father had announced of his retirement, and him passing down his power to his son. Just as soon as I walked in, everyone’s eyes were on me as the mayor indicates my entrance.

“—I would like to invite Miss Dreemur to the podium.” The mayor says happily.

For a second, it reminded me of the event a month ago. The event when Sans had tried to get me back from Roy, the night when I had indirectly rejected his feelings. Sans, being able to read my expression, gave me a light squeeze. I turned towards him and he gave me a smile.

“you ready?”

I smirked and nodded, “Yeah.”

I unlaced my arm from Sans’ and made my way to the stage. Roy and his father scoots to the side, allowing me enough space of the podium. From here, I could see the people I know. Toriel and Asgore were seated at the front of the hall and Papyrus was at the end of the room with Mettaton. Their cheers were loud and their smiles were a happy one.

**_You’ll do great._ **

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the paper and placed it on the surface in front of me. “Greetings everyone. I would like to thank the mayor for hosting this event and thank everyone else for coming. It had been a tough time trying to regain my memories back after my amnesia, and I happy to say that it was worthwhile. But I’m not here to tell you about me, I’m here to tell you about someone else.”

I cleared my throat and smiled at the members on the floor. Everyone looked at me with bewilderment, not knowing where this was going. The press had paid a full attention on me, and cameras are constantly flashing. I scanned the room again, looking at Sans standing by the exit. Our eyes locked for a moment, and he nodded for me to continue.

“I’m not the hero of the underground. I’m just a messenger of the real hero. Asriel, the prince of the monster realm, and son of both Asgore and Toriel had sacrificed himself to break the barrier. He passed away a long time ago, but reborn as an experiment—as a flower. During his time, he had no soul. He lived a life filled with regrets, he had hurt the people he cared about and took everything for granted. However, at the end of the adventure, he had realized his mistakes. And in return for forgiveness, he gave his life for his people and told me to lead them to happiness.” I continued, “I’m a liar, I’m a fake. I’m not what people think I am and I’ve taken this life for granted. But I do not ask for your forgiveness.” My eyes trailed to Asgore and Toriel seated on the front table, “I ask for you to forgive him. And remember him as the real hero of the underground, not me.”

 “Today, I’m here to tell everyone thank you. Thank you for supporting me and helping me the whole time when I’m the monster ambassador. But, I think my time as the ambassador is up. I have something else to do, an unfinished business. And I’m planning to finish it. Good bye and thank you.”

I took the paper from the podium and turn my heel, walking out of the hall. The reporters tried to follow and begged for more answers but I ignored them. As I opened the door I can hear Sans catching up behind me.

“—so soon?”

“Yeah.” I was bubbling with cheer inside and I couldn’t help but keep my smile. Somehow I got out of the room without skipping. “I wanna see Asriel.”

“heh, well…that means we gotta get our stuff packed up as soon as possible.” Sans shrugs, strolling beside me with both his hands in his suit pocket.

“ _We?_ Since when I said you’re coming along?” I teased, elbowing him at the side. Sans laughed and swatted my elbow away, grinning at me.

“aww frisky, think I’ll be leaving you to that alone are you?” Sans rubs his side, looking bemused. “thought we’re the best of pals?”

I can’t hold out anymore. I have to pull his face down to me for a kiss. And this one I’ll never forget; this one I’ll keep remembering forever.

“I’ll tell you,” I murmur at last, my mouth against Sans’ smooth cheeks. “I’ll tell you when I remember.”

 

 } THE END. { 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys! This is the end of "Remember Me?".  
> Thank you so much to those whom had read this from the beginning of my adventure till the end.  
> It was entirely fun and enjoying to read the comments on the story!  
> I know that there are some parts cut short but that's because....  
> I'm going to be writing little drabbles here and there for this story!
> 
> Again, thank you all so much!  
> And remember, comment and critic! Love you all!! :)


End file.
